


My Doll

by TikiHasIssues



Series: My Doll Series [1]
Category: Mafiatale - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also might not wanna touch whats his, Alternate Universe - Mobtale, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Biting, Blood, Caning, Collars, Cunnlingus, Cussing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Gentle Dom, Girls with Guns, Gun Violence, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am Papyton trash, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Kind Sadism, Knife Play, Knives, Leashes, Mama's gotta new baseball bat, Rope Bondage, Sans is a sporadic motherfucker, Sans is not okay, Semi-Public Sex, Shooting Guns, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Your tears fuel me, hair cutting, he doesn't like sharing, i dont know, not soul sex but pretty close, only sometimes gentle though, so much daddy kink, soul foreplay?, soul teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikiHasIssues/pseuds/TikiHasIssues
Summary: You are a human girl with a kinky streak who likes to cause trouble and wants to work for the Mafia. He is a short skeleton who just so happens to be a gangster and knows how to deal with kinky girls like you.With the social gap between monsters and humans ever evident, this ain't exactly the right time to be a monster/human couple......But what's life without it's risks?





	1. Once Upon A Latch Hook...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to write this after listening to "Sucker for Pain" from the Suicide Squad album. I can't control myself.

You had always had very…eclectic interests. Dangerous men, quick money, reckless thrill-seeking, nothing a sensible girl should be attracted to. Then again, you never were sensible. While other girls your age were working in their father’s shops, chatting up local boys and going steady, you were stealing knives, swindling people out of their money and generally being a menace to society.

You were also out looking to join a Family, a Mob that you could serve under. Being a side grunt wouldn’t be that bad, you would get better protection and live better than you were while doing what you were doing already. However, there was a slight problem. Any of the mobsters you chatted to about possibly joining weren’t exactly interested in letting a girl into their ranks. They were more interested in putting themselves into you, which you politely declined.

So needless to say when you heard about a new speakeasy opening up, you were intrigued. All one of the speakeasies in town were only owned by one group and it was usually easier to run just one of those at a time. Plus, you were also told it was run by monsters. Monsters and humans had a shaky relationship to say the least, so as far as you knew, monsters tried to keep a clean nose in order to keep any sort of cop attention away from them. This was going to be interesting.

You stepped into the speakeasy after giving the guard at the door the password only to, sure enough, see that it was indeed full of monsters. Sure, there were a few other humans sprinkled in, but beyond that, all matter of monster was inside. Even the bartender was literally a ball of fire, which had you wondering on whether he should be handling the giggle water. Beyond the monsters though, it was just like any other speakeasy in the country. Everyone was laughing, dancing, drinking and just having a good time. You couldn’t help but smile a bit, monsters weren’t that different from humans after all. You walked over to the bar and sat down, the fire man walking towards you. “A Southside.” You told him. He nodded and went to mix your drink. When he came back, he placed the yellow-white drink in front of you in a gin glass.

As you brought the glass to your lips and took a sip, you heard a gruff voice from your left side. “That’s a pretty strong drink for a lil lady like you.” You looked in that direction to see a rather short skeleton leaning with his back to the bar. He was wearing a white pinstripe shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the collar unbuttoned a bit, just enough to see his manubrium. Around his neck was a deep blue tie, loosened. The shirt was tucked into black slacks that were being held up by suspenders and he had shined black dress shoes. His skull, which housed a fedora on top, was slightly turned to you. He had this wide grin on his face, which you figured would be there due to his nature, but at the same time, seemed oddly expressive. In his eye sockets, which seemed to be partially lidded, housed two white dots, that were staring right at you.

You were slightly taken aback by his sudden appearance, as he definitely wasn’t there a moment ago, but you shook it off and gave a small chuckle. “I ain’t no lady.” You replied as you placed your glass back onto the bar top. The skeleton shrugged and closed his sockets before patting the stool beside you. “Well, may I have the seat by the not-lady?” “Yeah, sure.” You said, watching as he climbed onto the stool beside you. He waved down the flaming bartender and spoke to him in a friendly tone before ordering straight gin. You figured that he must be one of the monsters in association with this operation. 

Once he received his drink, he slammed down half of the gin and slammed the glass back on the table. He then looked at you and asked, “So, what’s a girl like you doin’ in a place like this?” You cocked an eyebrow at him and respond with a “Just here to gettin’ a drink, just like everyone else.” The skeleton leaned a little closer to you, his smile seeming to turn into a slight smirk. “You sure about that sweetheart? Maybe you really came to get _boned?_ ” You clutched your glass in irritation. You were sick and tired of random mobsters who thought they were the bee’s knees hitting on you. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure.” You snapped. “I’m also sure that if you don’t back off your bones are gonna be sprawled on the floor.”

The skeleton backed up and shook his head, his sockets going black. “Watch it now, idle threats get ya nowhere.” Now, you were just mad, and when you were mad, you tended to act irrationally. You reached into your jacket pocket and revealed the hilt of your .45 revolver. “Whose throwin’ idle threats?”

The skeleton threw his head back in laughter upon seeing the hilt. He laughed for a good while before wiping a tear from his socket. “Damn kid, ya got moxie, I like that.” He drained the rest of his glass before stepping off of the stool. “Look, I usually kill people who threaten me, but ya caught me on a real good day. So instead…” You watched intently as he reached into his left breast pocket and pulled out a pen. He then grabbed a napkin and wrote something on it before handing it to you. “Come to this address tomorrow night at midnight. My boss might have a place for a brave girl like you.” He waved down the bartender once again and told him that your drinks for the night were on him. He then tipped his hat and walked off. Confused, you opened the napkin to read it. It was the address to the abandoned warehouse downtown.

~ ~ ~

It had been three months since you met Sans in Grillby’s speakeasy that night. Since then, quite a lot had changed. You went to the warehouse at the allotted time and instead of an ambush- like you expected- you were met with Sans, his tall and rather enthusiastic brother, Papyrus and their boss, a human named Frisk. You thought they looked a little young to be running a mob, but who were you to question such things? Frisk offered you a place with them, saying that you had received a glowing recommendation from their right-hand man. You accepted of course, finally finding a Family to belong to. From then on, you worked for The Chara Syndicate.

You were trained in doing a number of jobs under the watchful eye of Sans, since he was the one that wanted you in in the first place. He was your mentor, but also your friend. He saved your ass multiple times, and you his. You guys even flirted a bit. It was jokingly of course, but sometimes, you felt as if he was very serious.

On one particular night after a job, you and Sans strolled into the warehouse, arms around each other’s shoulders, laughing at some joke that Sans just finished telling. “Ahh geez, ya slay me!” You told him before releasing your hold and walking ahead of him. “Boss! We’re baack!” Sans shouted as he walked to the couch that was placed to the side of the warehouse, looking around for anyone else on his way. “I think we’re the only ones here.” You stated. You surveyed the area, confirming your belief.

On your way around, you spotted the interrogation chain, a long, industrial chain that hung from the ceiling a few feet in front of the couch and ended in a latch hook. Sometimes, people would be tied there so that the Syndicate could get the information they needed. The one who always did the interrogating was Sans because, despite his size, he could be scary…and very powerful. You often watched when he interrogated people and it gave you a strange feeling of arousal. Like you wanted to be the one interrogated. You always wanted to at least hold onto the latch, but everyone was always there so you never had the chance.

_But now it was just you and him. Surely he wouldn’t think it too strange, right?_

You slowly crept towards the chain, your eyes switching between it and Sans, who was lighting a cigarette. You reached up, grasping the hook firmly, standing on your toes with your legs far apart and your face flushed. You looked down to watch as Sans took a drag of his cigarette and blew smoke from between his teeth. “What’cha doin there, kid?” He asked, his voice cracking. You shrugged a bit, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. “Nothin’ just hangin’ around.” He let out a low chuckle, but it wasn’t like his usual laughter. This one had a tinge of something forced behind it. “Hangin’ around eh? Well, why don’ cha just let go of that. It’s killin me.” You could see what he meant. His sockets were pitch black and his smile suddenly didn’t seem as wide. He took a longer drag of his cigarette, something he did when he was trying to keep his composure. You were about to let go of the chain, but something in you told you not to. “What if I don’t wanna?” You asked, almost in a daze.

Suddenly, Sans was on his feet and in your face, his cig in the ashtray on the couch arm. His sockets bore into your eyes, this time his pupils a burning blue. He grabbed your arms and yanked them down to your side, pressing them to your body. “Oh, that ain’t fair, doll.” He crooned. His eyes darted down, looking over your body greedily. “That just ain’t fair. You know, ya tease, and flirt and do all this stuff, and ya expect me not to do anything about it.” He then looks back at you, his grip getting even tighter on your arms. “It’s driving me fuckin’ crazy.”

This was it, your moment. Do or die. You bit your bottom lip and whispered, “M-maybe, I do expect ya to do somethin’ about it.” Sans let out a low growl before pressing his teeth to your lips hard, causing you to jump in surprise. When he pulled away he grabbed hold of your hair tightly. “I will be back in two minutes. When I get back, I want ya standin here, naked. Got that?” You nodded slowly before he let you go and walked briskly out of the warehouse. 

As soon as the door of the warehouse closed, you began stripping. He may be a lazy bones and live a ways off, but he had a habit of being really fast when he wanted to, and something told you this was definitely one of those times. You threw your clothes on the other side of the couch and stood where you were told, waiting. You head was reeling. Was this really happening? This fantasy, that you had kept hidden in the darkest corner of your mind, was really coming true? You were about to find out.

The door of the warehouse opened and closed once again, with Sans walking through, this time carrying a large leather valise bag. He placed it by the couch and sat down, opening the bag and rummaging through it. “What’s that?” You asked and receive a pointed look in response. “Did I say ya could talk?” You shook your head vigorously before he got back to his work and pulled out a length of pale brown rope. He started to unravel the bundle and commanded, “C’mere and show me your wrists.” You obeyed, taking a few steps forward and then extending your arms. He put the rope to his side and took your wrists in each of his hands. He gently ran his thumb’s phalanges over your wrists, staring down at them in almost a dreamy state before bringing the left one to his teeth in a pseudo kiss, then the right. This threw you off a bit, you had never seen his act so gentle with anyone, except maybe his brother, and that was only on an emotional level.

Sans picked up the rope and began tying your wrists together in an expert motion. It was rather intoxicating to watch, how sure and quickly they moved. He pushed two fingers between you and your bonds to make sure they were tight enough to keep you in, but not too tight to cut off your circulation before ending the tie in a loop. The rope feels a little rough on your skin, but you’re not complaining. Sans stood and began to walk forwards, you following suit until you were right under the chain. He lifted your arms up and placed the loop of the tie in the latch hook, his smile growing when he heard the latch click. His cold hands slowly slid down your body, over your breasts and onto your hips. He pulled you close, grinding his pelvis into you with a low groan. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve thought about this? How long I’ve been waitin’?” You suppress a soft moan and shake your head. He leans in to your ear and whispers, “Ever since I saw ya at Grillby’s, I knew I wanted to fuck ya silly.”

His hand suddenly gripped your hair once more and yanked it back, your neck completely exposed to him. He kissed the tip of your chin, trailing kisses down to your chest slowly while taking in your warmth and how soft your skin was. You let out small whimpers as each small touch sent electricity through your body. As he came back up, you felt his tongue trail upwards where his kisses were placed, leaving a cool, tingling sensation on your skin.

He let out a low, devious chuckle from his throat and let go of you before taking a step back. He licked his teeth with his electric blue tongue devilishly. “But… ya made me wait too long for this, doll. For that, I'ma have to punish ya.” He turned back to his bag and rummaged again, this time pulling out one of his favorite toys.

It was a deep brown cane, English maple, about twenty eight inches in length and a half an inch in width. He had told you all about it and even let you hold it before, just in case you would have to use it on your own. But it looked like now, it was going to be used on you, not by you.

As Sans stepped around you slowly, he traced the tip of the cane across your body before stopping behind you, the tip poking the small of your back. You slowly turned your head to try to see what was going on. “Head straight!” He snapped, and your head darted forward.

You felt the poke of the cane’s tip leave and then heard nothing for a bit, just complete silence. You were wondering what was going o–

**_Whack!_ **

You let out an involuntary squeak as the sudden appearance of pain and pleasure course through you from the focal point of your ass. A laugh could be heard from behind you. “Awww, did ya not expect that? Well here, have another and another and another!” With each word he spoke, he landed another strike, each on a different part of your ass. You let out moans of pleasure, the hot stinging of the rod consuming you and feeling so damn good.

“Heh…hehe…damn doll, you’re really likin’ this huh?” Sans asked, his strikes getting harder and harder still, leaving red welts in their wake. Just when you felt that you couldn’t handle anymore, you heard the cane drop with a clatter and Sans was against you, the bulge in his pants rubbing against your sore ass, with one hand kneading your breast hungrily and the other dived between your now dripping cunt lips, rubbing your labia roughly. “Oooohhh fuck, ya little freak. You love when I beat you, don'cha, doll?” He teased in your ear. You turn your head away, a bit embarrassed by it all. You were a dangerous woman, someone who people didn’t mess with, and this is what you were reduced to? He ripped his fingers from your pussy and shoved them into your view, letting them glisten in the light. “Ain’t no hidin’ from it now, proofs right here.”

Sans walked around to face you and placed the two fingers that were in your pussy into his mouth, somewhat savoring your taste before putting his hands into his pockets. “Here’s the thing, doll,” he started. “I want to fuck that slutty cunt of yours beyond belief. But… I really don’t know if you deserve it.” He looked to the ground nonchalantly, then back at you. You knew what he was getting at.

You let you a deep sigh in order to control yourself, possibly get some control over your voice.

“P…please…” You stammered lightly, your head pointing down. He cocked an eyebrow bone at you and leaned in, taking a hand out of his pocket so he could cup it around a non existent ear. “Hmmm? What was that?” You suddenly lift your head and everything starts to flood out.

**“Please Sans, fuck me! I don’t think I can handle it anymore, please just destroy me!”**

Sans’s sockets close and eyebrow bones raise. He leans back and shrugs, in a playful, defeated manner. “Well, since you asked so nicely.” You watched in anticipation as he undid the belt around his waist and unzipped his fly. He reached into his pants and pulled out his electric blue cock. Holy moley. While it was regular in length, it was definitely intimidating in thickness. He walked forward and grabbed your legs, lifting them up and wrapping them around him. As he settled his cock at your entrance, you felt something cold on your hip. What was that? Your eyes darted to the cold and his smile widened.

“Observant.” He noted, pulling his hand away to reveal his butterfly knife, the one he always kept in his pocket. His smile widened as he opened it single handed and pressed the cold flattened steel against your hot skin. Your heart instantly started banging in your ears as he slowly ran the sharp blade across your chest. He wasn’t cutting you, but seeing it and feeling it that close was enough. He then flipped the knife and in white, delicate scratches, just enough to leave a mark but not enough to bleed, he wrote MINE over your breasts. He then placed the blade over your neck and stared right into you, his eyes turning bright blue. “Stay still.”

Your heart dropped. What in the fuck was he thinking?! Was he really going to…

Yeah. He was.

Before you could say anything, he slammed his cock into you, causing you to let you a loud gasp. He growled lowly before slamming into you repeatedly, pulling out almost completely before slamming back in. You closed your eyes, relishing in how his cock stretched you perfectly and how hard and vigorous it was all happening. At the same time, you help on tight to your bonds and onto Sans, desperate not to move, for one false slip…

“Mmmmnnnnn doll, you’re so fucking tight.” He growled, holding onto your hip hard to keep leverage. “You want this, right? You want me to fuck you like the dirty slut you are?” You bite your lip hard, nodding, trying to contain your moans. “Then say it. Tell me what you want. And none of that holdin’ back shit either. I wanna hear it. I wanna hear you say my fuckin name.”

“Sans! Oh god damn Sans! More, please more!” You cry out, and suddenly, your cries turn into long, unintelligible noises as he picks up the pace.

You feel yourself nearing the end as the pressure between your hips builds up more and more. You can’t help but tense up a bit as you get closer and closer. You can feel Sans’s thrusts becoming shorter and more erratic as his cock swells inside you.

“You gonna cum? Go ahead. Cum for me, doll. Cum for me.”

You let out a long cry as you release, every muscle in your body tensing up and relaxing quickly, the pleasure neurons in your brain going absolutely insane.

You rode out your orgasm as Sans rode his, pumping sticky blue seed inside of you, filling you to the brim. He pumps a few extra times lazily, making sure every bit of seed he spilled is not wasted before pulling out with a pop.

He took the knife from your throat and shoved it back into his pocket. He then wrapped his arms around you gently, holding you close with his head on your chest.

In that moment of stillness, you were aware of everything. The relaxation in your body. The heaviness of his breath. How perfectly his arms fit around you. Everything was so…peaceful.

He broke the moment only a small while by pressing his teeth gently to your chest in a kiss before letting you go. You let your leg drop from his waist and onto the ground, quickly realizing they felt like little more than jelly. He put his pants back on and looked at you, his smile gentle. He reached up and unhooked you from the interrogation chain and quickly place your bound arms around his shoulders. He swept you up the rest of the way, cradling you in his arms as he carried you to the couch and sat down.

“You did very well, doll.” Sans said, leaning his head back with a sigh. “I ain’t a doll.” You reply. It was something you had been wanting to say for a bit, but you got caught up in the action and…

“Yeah, your right. You’re not a doll.” He pressed his teeth against your forehead.

“You’re My Doll.”


	2. In My Dark Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has been avoiding you lately, so you confront him at Grillby’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Was I listening to “Dark Times” by The Weeknd? No….no…. yes.  
> EDIT: "Death of a Bachelor" by Panic! At The Disco actually fits it better.

Sans had been acting strangely after the ‘incident’. He treated everyone else the same, but when it came to you, he became very stoic, almost cold. He only spoke to you when absolutely necessary and even completely stopped telling those corny jokes he loved so much. It was like he was pushing you away.

At first, you shrugged it off. Maybe something stressful was going on at home and who were you to pry? But after a few weeks, it was driving you absolutely insane. Why in the fuck was he doing this? Before and during, he was so nice and expressive and funny and…loving. Had you done something wrong? Was he just disgusted by you now?

Well, you were sure as shit going to find out.

You banged on the door of the speakeasy hard, holding your coat closed against the winter wind. Damn was it cold, but one of the saving graces of Grillby's was that since he was a ball of fire, the place was always warm during the winter. A slide in the door opened and you saw Dogamy’s eyes looking down at you. He recognized you instantly. 

“Uh, hey. I don't think you should come in here today. It's kind of dead in here and-” “Let me in, I know he's in there.” you interrupted, not interested in any excuses. He sighed. “He doesn't want to see you, pup.” There was a silence between the both of you before you gritted your teeth. “Dogamy. Let. Me. In.” You demanded. Your hands had turned into fists and your eyes were downcast, your body shaking, and not from the cold. 

The slit closed and you could hear locks unlock before the door swung open. Dogamy turned his head away from you, stepping aside. “Your funeral, pup.”

Dogamy was right for the most part about the place being dead. Not even most of the regulars were there, but that didn't matter much to you. Your eyes darted straight over to the familiar hunched over figure at the bar, nursing a bottle of bronze hooch. Grillby looked up upon your entry and nodded, walking to the other side of the bar. He knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

You stormed over beside Sans and glared at the side of his skull. “I got a bone to pick with you.” you spat. Sans didn't even look at you, taking a swig of his drink. “Get out of my face kid, you ain’t the first bird to follow me to a gin mill and you ain't gonna be the last.” 

“I'm not goin’ anywhere until you talk to me.” You snapped. The anger in you began to bubble up more as his words hit you like bullets. You knew that disobeying an enforcer was a bad idea, never mind the right hand man of the fuckin boss, but you didn't care right now. You wanted answers. 

Sans’s eyes darted to you, one pupil flashing a bright blue. “Do you wanna go for a ride? Cause I promise ya we can do that.” In a fit of hysterical anger and sadness, you reached into your coat and grabbed your gun. You slammed it onto the bar between the two of you. “If you're gonna bump me off, then do it goddammit! Just make sure to do it with my gun!” 

Now that seemed to get his attention. He turned towards you completely, looking between you and your gun almost frantically. The blue in his eye wavered back to white and he closed his sockets. He took a deep breath and swung back, facing the bar and patting the stool on the left side of him. You hesitated, but took your gun back and slipped onto the stool, looking at his skull, trying to read any sort of expression that it might hold. 

Sans opened his sockets partially, lifting his left hand before his face. He studied it, his eyes somehow showing some sort of sadness. “Why couldn't you have come around when I was...purer? When I was a better person? Maybe then I could give ya an actual life. I wouldn't have to worry about someone offin’ ya every time ya leave my sight...” That's when it hit you. This wasn't about you, or what you had done. 

This was never about you. 

Your eyes dropped to the bar top for a moment before you let out a gentle sigh. “I don't know if you've noticed…” you stated gently, “...But you ain't exactly the only one here with blood on your hands. We work for the same people Sans, and I have just as many skeletons in my closet.” 

Sans couldn't help but snicker at your little joke, placing his hand back on the table. You smiled, there was the bag of bones you knew and... loved? Yeah. Loved. You watched as little by little, his stress seemed to melt away, but there was still a tinge of worry in his joints. 

“People will talk, they'll stare.” He said. “Ya don't exactly see a monster and a human bein’ all friendly like this.” You shook your head, placing your hand over his. “If I cared about what a bunch of pills thought, I wouldn't be doin’ half of what I do.”

Sans’s smile grew as he turned his hand over, interlocking his phalanges with your fingers. “I've said it once and I'll say it again, ya got moxie kid.” “My name's not kid.” You said, looking up into his sockets. “It's Doll.” 

He stared at you in surprise. It was no secret that you hated being called doll by others. The last guy to call you that had both his knees shattered and his jaw dislocated. But for some reason, you felt that when he called you doll, it felt right, like it was your name. Like it was always your name. 

He smiled softly and placed a hand on your cheek, which you leaned into. “My mistake.” He whispered before leaning in for a kiss. You gladly returned his affection, taking him in with all of your senses. The smell of cigarettes and cologne, the taste of hooch that still lingered on him, the feeling of his arm slowly snaking around your waist to pull you off of the stool and press you against his body. Dear god, you missed this.

Suddenly, a knock came from the bar and it caused you to jump and look in that direction. Grillby had made his way back over and was now standing behind the bar, in front of the both of you, arms crossed. “Bank’s closed you two.” 

You and Sans looked back at each other for a moment and laughed. Sans got off the stool and offered you his arm. “Yeah, yeah awright Grillbz. I gotta go make up my terrible behavior to my girl anyway, possibly at my place?” You smirked and took him arm. “And how.” 

You both walked out of Grillby’s with knowing smiles, thinking of the full night you were about to share.


	3. Sapphire Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has given you a rather handy little necklace and shows you a good time. Also some actual plot stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I've written some sin huh? Here, have some sin.  
> EDIT: Song that inspired this was "Crazy = Genius" by P!ATD. Can you guys tell I love music yet?

Monster moll had to be one of the more interesting titles you have held, especially considering how it seemed to develop on the outside. One month you were friends, the next enemies and the last lovers. However, in the tradition of not asking questions you don't want the answers to, no one asked how you and Sans got together, not even Boss. Papyrus even seemed sort of out of the loop, but he was pleased anyway. He was just happy that his brother was taken out of his slump and that he now had a “younger sister.” You tried multiple times to tell him you were indeed older than him, but it was a fruitless effort and at this point, whatever made him happy.

A while into you and Sans being official, he asked you for a night on the town. He refused to tell you where he was taking you, but told you to dress nice. You obliged of course. You had slipped on your favorite scarlet party dress, the one that complements your dark brown skin, garter belt and black thigh high stockings and matching short heels. You strapped on your special garter that doubled as a gun holster and slipped in your Colt .380 ACP. Even when on a date, a girl should always be prepared. You also made it a point not to wear panties. 

Just as you finished fixing your make up and tousling your long curly black hair, a knock came at the door. You smiled giddily and jumped from your vanity, rushing towards the door. You took a deep breath before opening it.

Meow, did Sans know how to clean up. A black three-piece suit, blue button down shirt with black tie and it all actually looked well put together, as opposed to his usual casual wear of the working joe. He was looking down at his shoes with his hands in his pockets when you opened the door. When he looked up, a bluish hue covered his cheekbones and he slowly took off his hat. He stood and stared for a moment in awe. “Woah. Got all dolled up just for me?” You rolled your eyes and leaned in, kissing him gently. “I could say the same thing to you.” He chuckled and took a step forward, walking into your apartment. “True, but I think ya missin’ somethin’.” 

You watched him inquisitively as he reached into his vest pocket to pull something out. Your eyes widened as he spread out a necklace before you. It was a beautiful sapphire heart that hung on a long delicate looking steel chain. On first glance, it would look just like a beautiful piece of jewelry, but you weren’t that unobservant, and he knew that. 

The chain didn’t have a latch or anything to connect itself. As for the heart, it seemed to shimmer and shine in an almost ethereal way, like it wasn’t at all what it seemed. You didn’t know much about monster magic, but you were under the impression that once you accepted the necklace and put it on, you wouldn’t be able to take it off. This wasn’t just a gift - this was Sans claiming what was his for the world to see.

And you were perfectly fine with that.

You spun around and gathered your hair up, revealing all of your neck to him so he could easily slip the necklace on. In your peripheral, you saw his hands come from beyond your shoulders and connect in front of you. He laced the jewelry around you and connected it in the back. On the back of your neck, you heard a gentle sizzling and felt a cold jolt before Sans’s hands slid down around your waist. 

He pecked the back of your neck and gave your waist a quick hug before stepping beside you, gesturing to your coat. “Might wanna grab that. It's cold outside and those door guys at The Napsta get all puffed up if they ain't got somethin’ to take.” You grabbed your coat and paused when he mentioned the club.

The Napsta was a very popular dance club, real hard to get into. You also knew that monsters that didn't work there rarely got in because of whose money was tied into it. The Giza Group, your rival gang, had a very anti monster sentiment that honestly left a sour taste in your mouth. They saw monsters as beneath them and any human that associated themselves with monsters outside of business, even lower than that. It didn't help that many humans agreed with them.

It also occurred to you that The Napsta was clear on the other side of town and while the brothers had a car, Papyrus was the one usually driving that old thing. 

You slipped on your coat and looked over at Sans, whose left eye was already glowing that fiery blue. You knew what was coming next. You really did hate when he took those shortcuts- not the fact that he took them, that was actually really cool. It was when he took you along. The action always made you so disoriented and queasy when taken across far distances. 

You both stepped out of your apartment and you locked the door behind you. He offered his arm to you and you clung to it, knowing that loosening your grip during the trip was a really bad idea. “A breath and a step?” you asked. Sans smiled. “A step and a breath.” 

You took a deep breath and closed your eyes tight. You both stepped forward, but nothing caught your foot. A flash of white light flooded your lids and a loud crashing sound could be heard in your ears. Everything and nothing was going on around you and the only constant was the large humerus draped in cloth you were clinging to.

As quickly as you were thrown into the blinding white void, you were thrown out. Your feet connected with pavement and you almost fell because of the turning in your stomach and the spinning in your head. Closing your eyes helped reduce the effects, but it didn’t make them go away. Sans caught you quickly and supported you by your waist, holding you against his form for a moment. You took a few deep, clearing breaths before taking a step back, Sans’s grip on your waist loosening.  
You opened your eyes to see that you were both standing in an empty alley with muffled music blaring from the building beside you. Lights flashed from beyond the opening not far from where you both stood and you could hear laughter and chatter. You felt Sans’s sockets on you and you looked over at him. You smiled and winked, assuring him that you were fine. “Lets paint this town red, Calavera.” He gave you a look of confusion, leading you out of the alley. “Calavera? What's that?” You giggled, remembering that this was the first time he ever heard you speak Spanish. “It’s Spanish. Calaveras are sugar skulls.” 

He chuckled as you walked to the doorman. “I don’t know if any of me’s made of suga, But I’ll take it anyway.” You both looked up at the very tall, burly human male who blocked the door. He had no emotion except for contempt on his face. His eyes darted at Sans, then you before grunting. “I ain’t lettin that thing in here.” He said, referring to Sans. He then looked down at you once again, a sneer growing on his face. “But you dollface, you can come right in.” 

“The fuck do you think you’re talkin’ to pal?” Sans growled. You gripped his arm tighter, a signal for him to not do anything, before letting go. You had a plan. You got real close to the doorman and bit your lip and walked your fingers up his chest, pausing your hand over his vest pocket. “Aww, c’mon. Why not let my friend in, hmmm? I promise, with a shiek like you, I can make it worth your while.” The doorman gave you a mischievous look and backed away, moving from the door. “Well, when that offer comes from such a choice bit of calico, how can I refuse?” He opened the door before you and you went back to grab Sans’s arm. “You two have fun.” The man winked before closing the door as you and Sans walked in.

You smiled at the doorman and as the door closed, you shot a death glare. Ugh, he was disgusting. As you both walked down the long dark corridor towards the greeters, Sans muttered to you, “If you have any intention…” You chuckled, showing him what was in your other hand. It was the sheet of paper in the doorman’s pocket. Written on it was his name and work schedule. “Please. My intention is to give this guy over to Chef. No one calls mi Calavera a thing.” 

Sans looked impressed at the paper before you slipped it in between your breasts. “Color me impressed.” You both stopped once again, this time in front of two sheep monsters dressed in tuxedos. They asked you both if they could take your coats and you obliged, letting them removed them from your bodies before they opened the second set of doors into the club itself. 

The inside oozed with elegance. The gilded ceiling, the shined marble floors, the red curtains that draped the walls. The band of the night played on the stage behind podiums that said “Blooky’s Boys.” They were being conducted by the ghost on stage, Napstablook. Blooky was actually one of your guys, a double agent who reported the workings of this club to the Boss. No one ever suspects the conductor. 

People were dancing on the floor, laughing and talking at the tables in the side and the waiters and servants were rushing around, serving drinks and taking orders. But the biggest thing you noticed was that, like most nights, all of the guests were humans, while all of the workers, performers, anyone earning a check, was a monster. The staff weren’t exactly being treated the best either.

Just as you were wondering why the hell Sans would ever take you to a place like this, he rushed you to the dance floor. Once he made sure you were both in the center, he waved his boney hand as high as he could, a blue aura illuminating his metacarpals and phalanges. Something small phased through Blooky and they turned their head, still conducting. Their ever nervous face smiled a little upon seeing Sans’s hand and they gave him a thumbs up. Was something organized?

“Ya better strap in doll, you’re in for one hell of a ride.” Sans crooned as the drums started to swell. He quickly took your hand and waist and--- holy hell, he could lindy hop. Not only that, but he was actually really good. Where did this lazy mug learn all this? It didn’t really matter. All you knew was that you were suddenly spinning, stepping, laughing -- dancing. It was as if the entire world around you fell away and the only things that were there was you, the music and Sans. 

You honestly don’t know how long you had been dancing before he spun you close one last time and the song, that seemed to had changed from the previous one that was playing, (you just hadn’t noticed) stopped. Finally out of your trance, you took this time to look around. Not only did it seem you both had cleared the dance floor of it’s now irritated dancers, you had seemed to attract the attention of some hoods in the back. They also looked less than happy, but in a more murderous way. 

You licked your lips and leaned in, whispering “I think this is a good time for us to leave.” Sans let go of you after a bit and took your hand. “I would agree.” You both bee lined it to the front doors, collecting your jackets before swiftly exiting the establishment. You both walked down the street, away from the club and farther into the neighborhoods filled with tall apartments and small corner stores. However, the whole time, you noticed that you were being tailed by a few guys from the club. You chuckled. Looks like guys from Giza didn’t exactly like your dancing.

“I think we have some fans.” You told Sans in a low voice. His eyes darted back a bit and he shrugged. “Yeah, maybe five of ‘em. We could take em’.” You bit your lip and smiled. “True… but you know what would be a real hoot? If we took a little shortcut. Down the road, ‘round a corner. Just to watch ‘em panic.” Sans’s smile widened at your idea. “This is why I like you.” 

You wrapped your arm around his quickly, your heart starting to pound hard from the thought of how funny this was going to be. “On the count of three. One. Two. Three.”

You didn't even have time to close your eyes. The world around you simply dashed away in a flash of blinding light as you were transported from one place to another in a millisecond. You thanked your lucky stars it was only for a second as you landed in yet another alley, against the wall. In the distance, you could hear someone yelling frantically.

“Where the fuck did they go?!”  
“I-I don’t know, they just vanished!”  
“Well, go look! Find them!”

You stifled a giggle as you heard running footsteps come and go, completely passing you and Sans. Sans stood in front of you, hands on either side of your head, cloaking you in darkness as if he were just being cautious. Once the steps disappeared, you both started to laugh. “Ahhh, that was perfect.” You said through your laughter, wiping a stray tear from your eye. Once Sans finished laughing, he sighed and looked you up and down. “Yeah, it was. Although, I gotta admit. All this dancin’ and short cuttin’, it’s made me pretty hungry.” Not paying any attention to the ravenous way he was looking at you, you cocked an eyebrow at him. “Really? Food is what you can think about in this situation?”

Sans caught your lips in a kiss and your mind went blank. His hands trailed down from the brick behind you to your shoulders, down your arms and at the hem of your dress. He broke the kiss and looked at your flushed face, you breathing heavily from a mixture of adrenaline and arousal of the sudden shift of the situation. Sans licked his teeth as he descended to his knees, his hands slowly sliding up your dress. “Who said anythin' about food?”

He paused when he felt smooth skin where panties should have been. He looked at your dress, then up at you, an evil smile gracing his face. “You slutty lil bearcat. You were hopin’ I would find out, huh? That I would take ya like this, out in the open.” He lifted your dress over your hips and bit your outer thigh roughly, causing you to whimper. He tapped at your legs, making you spread them wider before idly taking his middle finger and gently tracing your pussy lips. 

You covered your mouth to hinder any noises that might come out from his teasing, your body responding almost too well to his touch. It was completely maddening, how he was the only one that could make you into this quivering mess. 

He leaned in and kissed your muff gently. “Well, ya have been a good girl lately, and I would hate ta disappoint.” Suddenly, your legs were over his shoulders and he stood, you pinned against the wall for support. He shifted so that your thighs were on his shoulders before getting to work, sliding his smooth tongue over your clit and folds, focusing most of the pressure on the small nub at the top. You let out a low moan and a hand landed on his skull, your head resting on wall behind you. You bit into your cheek and closed your eyes, giving yourself to the pleasure. Your man was much too good to you.

Suddenly, you felt a strange hum come from your chest, where the sapphire heart rested. It was like it was willing you, shouting at you to open your eyes, to look around you. But why would you? Everything was perfectly fine.

“Carmen, what the hell!”

Huh, Carmen. You hadn’t been called by your real name for a very long time. The voice who called your old name sounded strangely familiar too. Oh well, maybe if you ignored them, they would piss off.

“Carmen! I know you can hear me!”

You sighed and opened one eye. It seemed that your little intruder didn’t much phase Sans, as he slipped his tongue into you and started to fuck you with it. You bit back another moan and turned your head to the person shouting at you. Your eyes widened in shock. Wa...was that Reggie?

Reggie was a guy you had grown up with, just another boy on your block. You and him used to cause all sorts of trouble when you were kids with a small group of others, starting fights and shoplifting. But as you had gotten older, Reggie and the rest of the boys in your crew became obsessed with harassing the monster kids in your neighborhood. Someone had told them that they had invaded and needed to leave or something stupid like that. After that, you just stopped hanging out with them. You didn’t want them messing with you after all. 

But now, here he was, standing just a bit away from you. Reggie still had that straight brown hair that he kept slicked back, and that cut on his cheek turned into a scar. His dark brown eyes bore into you with a mixture of confusion and disgust. 

“C-carmen. What are you doing?” Reggie stammered, gesturing to you and Sans. You chuckled a bit, looking away from him so as to some what concentrate on what was actually important. “W-hat does it look like? Havin’ a t-tea party?” You tried to get the words out, but damn, Sans was acting like he was on death row and you were his last meal. 

Reggie puffed up angrily, taking a few steps closer. “What’s with this?! You used to be a cool girl! But now, what? You’re a freak fucker?! You know that you can get a decent, human guy, right?”

Now not only was he interrupting, he was also cramping your mood. Your patience with him was running very thin. You reached to your garter and pulled out your gun, pointing it at Reggie. “Can’t ya see I’m busy with someone who matters? I promise, next time I see ya, we’ll chat then, but right now I’m occupied!”

Reggie took a step back in surprise and glowered at you. “Do you even know what you’re doing right now? I ain’t that kid from across the street no more, Carmen! I run with Giza now, so I don’t think it’s very sm-” His little spiel was interrupted by your gunshot, which grazed his shoulder, ripping his shirt. He froze, realizing that you missed on purpose. “I never understood why you and the guys didn’t think I could aim. And you just spoutin’ out who your with? Really? That’s smart. Next you’ll be tellin’ me where ya live and who ya Boss is. Do you even know who ya boss is? Probably not. You always were too big for ya britches.” You recocked your gun and positioned it right at his forehead. “Now, the next bullet is goin’ right into ya head unless ya fuck off.”

Reggie begrudgingly raised his hands in defeat and slowly backed away out of the alley. “You’re gonna regret this, mark my words.” “¡Jode a tu madre, cabron!” You shouted back, almost in a sing songy tune.  
You sighed and looked down at the skeleton between your legs. Sans had actually slowed down since things started to escalate, but he still hadn’t stopped or put you down for that matter. “I hate being interrupte-e-e-e-eeaaahhhhh!” As you tried to finish the last word, it was like all hell had broken loose. His tongue went wild, licking and sucking as hard as he could, gripping your legs hard enough to leave bruises. 

You placed both hands on either side of his skull, that familiar pressure building up once again. Before long, your body rocked with an orgasm, your back curling inward and your scream high pitched. After it was all over, you were slowly slid down to your feet and Sans came back up, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. “Sorry it took so long, wanted to make sure ya could take care of the runt.” All you could do was nod, not really knowing if you would be able to form words at the moment.

Sans looked in the direction that Reggie left in. “Who was that kid?” You looked in the same direction and sneered. “It-it’s a long story. I’ll tell ya once we get home, yeah?” He looked back at you and chuckled, placing a hand on your shoulder. “Well, that's gonna be a problem.” You cocked your head to the side questioningly. He smirked at you. “Because when we get home, all I wanna hear is you screamin’ my name.” You blushed and your hand instantly went over the sapphire heart necklace that hung from your neck. The necklace that was telling you to be alert before Reggie showed up. 

“Ya might wanna shut those peepers.” Sans instructed. You shut them quickly before you felt a peck on your forehead and the world turned white once more.


	4. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys got home safely, now for the real fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to write something fluffy, but my hand slipped.
> 
> Rope Daddy, yes? Rope Daddy yes.
> 
> The song for this chapter is "Take Me to Church" by Hozier.
> 
> Yeah, I know it's late. Life got in the way. Hey, if you wanna watch me stumble over writing and droll over other sin, you should follow me at http://anothrutsinblog.tumblr.com/ I also say when chapters are updated and when I work on new stuff. Now that my shameless plugging is over, your sin.

You sat in silence with your legs crossed, your eyes closed, in the darkened bedroom. Well, maybe sat wasn't the right word for it. Sure, you were upright, but at any moment you could have slumped over and it would have been perfectly fine. Hell, an earthquake could have shook the whole room and you doubt you would have cared.

You were almost completely naked, except for the rope that snaked around your body in intricate triangles and designs. Your hands were bound and connected with the rope that went down your back. The only part of you that wasn't bound was your legs, and that was only because Daddy said he would be back.

Beyond the sapphire heart, that was practically an extra limb at this point, a dog collar was wrapped around your throat. It was black with silver spikes surrounding it and had a loop at it's center. You only wore it in times like these. 

You loved this darkness, this stillness and silence. The way you could barely move because of your bonds, yet you knew you were perfectly safe. It calmed you, took the edge off of your mostly rigid and tough demeanor. You were allowed to let your mind go blank and give complete control over to someone else, something you honestly never had done before. But you were so happy you did. 

You heard the door creak open and you lifted your hanging head, opening your hazy black eyes. You saw a silhouette holding something in it’s hand leaning against the door frame, light coming into the room from the opened door. Your mind registered the familiar form as Sans, but your baser instincts kicked in and you smiled. You looked up at him and crooned. “Daddy.~” He walked forward slowly and crouched before you, the white stars in his sockets becoming level with your eyes. “Hey there sweetheart. How ya holdin’ up? Are ya ready to come out?” 

You shook your head. “Five more minutes? Please?” He chuckled and his head dropped. He shook it and looked back up at you. “Ya said that five minutes ago. And five minutes before that, and ten minutes before that…” You gave him a faux innocent look with a pout. “Well, doesn’t that mean ya should just leave me in here forever?” He rolled his eyes and sighed. “That’s not how this works doll, ya know that.” He lifted what was in his hand and let it unravel. It was the leash he had purchased with the collar. You perked up a bit when you saw the leash and he suppressed a laugh. “My oh my, someone suddenly wants out, huh?” You whined a little at his taunt. “No, I don’t! I don’t want to be untied.”

Sans paused and gave you a confused look before snickering. He took the latch hook of the leash and connected it to your collar before standing once again, towering over you. “I never said anything about untying you.” He tugged on the leash and you instantly hopped to your feet, standing obediently before him. He smiled gently and pressed his teeth against your forehead. “You're so fuckin’ cute, I just want to ruin ya.” 

You giggled and backed away from him teasingly, suddenly feeling a bratty streak coming on. “Ruin me? Please. You couldn't ruin a me even if ya tried.” Sans chuckled and grabbed the collar around your throat, jerking you close to his face. “Well, we're just gonna haveta see about that, huh?” You snapped at him teasingly before he growled and started dragging out of his bedroom.

He lead you to the living room and plopped himself onto the couch in front of you. He grabbed hold of the leash and yanked down, bringing you to your knees before him. He smiled down at you and purred “Well girl? Get to work.” You glared at him shrewdly. “Maybe all the bathroom hooch you've been drinkin’ has gotten to ya head, but my hands are tied up if you've forgotten.” “Ya got teeth, don'cha?” Sans retorted, only unbuckling his belt and undoing the single button on his slacks. 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his trusty pack of cigarettes. He took out a smoke and lit it up before taking a drag. “Better get goin’. You know it ain't smart to keep Daddy waitin’.” 

You leaned in and bit down gently on the zipper of his pants. You pulled it down and listened as each little bit unlocked. You then moved up a bit further and gripped his pants and shorts with your teeth and yanked them down as far as you could. 

Suddenly, from beneath his pants, burst out his lovely blue cock. You couldn't help but smile triumphantly. You never got tired of seeing Daddy’s cock standing at attention for you. You licked its length teasingly and felt him shudder under you. You took the head into your mouth and suckled on it gently, swirling your tongue around it as you stared up at him, not wanting to break eye contact.

You then slid him down into your mouth, pumping him in and out slowly as you ground your heel against your pussy. Sans’s head fell to the back of the couch, his sockets half lidded in pleasure, all the while smoking his ciggy. Seeing how pleased he was only made you go faster. The sight of how casual he was about it, how he just didn’t seem to care, it made this all the more exciting.

He took a final drag of his cigarette and exhaled through his nose, reaching down to stroke your cheek gently. His hand trailed to the back of your head and suddenly gripped your hair hard. He shoved your head down fast, pushing his length down into your throat. You closed your eyes tight, trying to fight the urge to gag on him. “That’s it baby girl, just a bit longer.” He cooed, his cock pulsating in your throat before he let go of your head and you drew back quickly. You turned your head away and coughed, tears running down your face.

Sans chuckled gently. “Aww, was Daddy’s cock too much for my little whore? We haven’t even gotten to the main event and you’re already _all choked up._ ” Once you finished coughing, you shot him a glare. “Really? Puns? Right now? Man, you really are a _bone-ified_ jerk sometimes.” Sans shook his head and lifted his hand, his phalanges tips glowing blue. Suddenly, you couldn’t move even an inch. He laid down on his back and with a smile, moved his hand over himself. You were lifted over his lap, straddling his waist with his cock just behind you, touching your bare ass. His hand stopped glowing, but he grabbed the leash and yanked you down, causing you to fall over, your faces only centimeters away. 

He kissed your shoulder gently, grinding his cock against your moist pussy. “Ya should know by now not to call me names, doll. I only get meaner.” You squirmed above him, wanting to shimmy just a bit lower for him to enter, but unable to. You whimpered desperately, struggling for the first time under your bonds. He whispered into your ear, “I was just gonna give it to ya, especially after you were such a good girl tonight. But since we’ve gotten home, you’ve been nutthin’ but mouthy. And even after I made ya cum out in that alley, for shame. But lucky for you, Daddy’s feelin’ generous. So if ya beg like a good lil slut, maybe I’ll give ya what’cha want.” 

You groaned and whimpered. You hated begging so much, but this pressure was only going to build and build. “Daaaddy…” “Daddy, what? What do you want, baby girl? I can’t help you unless you say it.” You made an anguished noise and finally gave in. “P-please Daddy… I need your cock. Please fuck me…” Sans sighed happily as he slowly pushed his cock into your sopping wet pussy. “Like music to my ears.~”

You let out a low moan into the side of his neck as he slipped in, the feeling of him filling you perfectly finally washing over you. He instantly started with a fast pace, slamming into you quickly with both hands gripping onto your hips hard. You balled your hands into fists and moaned loud against him, your pussy already throbbing around his cock. 

“Ya make such cute noises, doll.” Sans huffed, biting into your shoulder sharply. You let out a painful gasp, but it almost didn’t register with all of the pleasure coursing through you. “Just imagine if any of the guys walked in right now, seein’ ya like this. Big bad Carmen turned out to be nuttin’ but my lil plaything, oh how would they react.” Your moans turned into a mixture of whimpers and drawn out screams as your body rocked, nearing it’s release.

Sans grabbed your hair once more and made you look at him, his intense eyes locking with yours. “Oh no you fuckin’ don’t. You’re not gonna cum without my permission.” You cried out in distress, trying desperately to keep your orgasm in as he slammed into you hard, his cock pulsating inside of you. “Daddy, Daddy plleeaaasse let me cum, oh dear god let me cum!” Sans growled ravenously and thrusted in roughly. “Go ahead babygirl, cum for Daddy!” 

That was all the encouragement you needed.

**“DADDY!”** You cried out one more time as you came hard, your body shaking to it’s core as you were simultaneously filled with Sans’s cum.

You both laid there for a moment, trying to catch your breath. Sans snapped his fingers and your bonds were gone, causing your arms to slip down and hang lazily to each side. You looked up at your boyfriend, his sweating skull, the satisfied look on his face. You smiled to yourself, satisfied with the face that you were the one that put that shit-eating grin on his face. You wrapped your arms around him and closed your eyes. He looked down at you and wrapped his arms around your waist, cuddling you close. “I ain’t gonna lie, I thought you were gonna punch me at one point.” 

You looked up at him in confusion. “How? How was I going to punch you?” He shrugged. “You’ve pulled guns from some strange places, I didn’t think it was out of ya capabilities.” You shook your head and chuckled.

Right then, the front door opened and Papyrus walked in holding bags of groceries. “Brother I’m ho-” He stopped once he saw the two of you and nearly dropped the bags. “Dear god you two! Sans! You have a bedroom!” Sans sighed as you tried to cover yourself in shock. “Ahh, c’mon bro, the couch is comfortable.” “I SIT ON THAT!” Papyrus retorted. He huffed and placed the groceries on the table before turning the corner. He returned with a blanket and threw it over both you and Sans. “At least cover yourselves. I don’t exactly wish to see my brother and his date-mate having relations!” 

You giggled a bit as you felt the blanket drape over you. “Well, I think that’s my cue to get up and get dressed. We can’t stay here and cuddle forever.” “Aww, c’mon doll, five more minutes?” Sans asked with a cheeky smile. You sighed and laid your head onto his chest. “Alright, five more minutes.”


	5. The Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus wants to introduce you to someone. That was a bad idea on his part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, want some funny (to me) fluff? No? Too bad.
> 
> Also, suuuper sorry about the lateness of this chapter. As an offering to the fanfiction Gods, I will be posting two chapters today, this one and one I will be working on after I post this. Again, my bad.

You stared at the watch on your wrist and huffed. Sans and Papyrus were supposed to meet you at this java joint for an apparent double date twenty minutes ago and still, neither of them had shown up. You expected lateness from Sans, but Pap? If he were three seconds late to something he lost his mind. You hoped the boys were alright.

You looked out the shop window, watching the rain fall and cars crash with the puddles that accumulated on the pavement. You placed your chin on your fist. If they didn't show up in the next two minutes, you were gonna-

Your thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a shiny red ford pulling up to the coffee shop. It looked like it could have been bought today, and it didn’t seem like a cheap model either. Who was driving that thing on this side of town?

Both front doors of the car opened and Papyrus stepped out of the driver’s seat, Sans popping out of passenger. Papyrus unfurled a black umbrella and stepped to the back seat, opening the door. With a smile, he offered his hand and a white glove took it. A metallic figure stepped out of the car, wearing a mid-calf length pink dress. The figure had short black hair and matching hot-pink eyes. You recognized the person instantly as Mettaton, a stage actor, radio jockey and one of the very few monster celebrities. 

Your jaw dropped as Mettaton kissed Paps’s cheekbone. How did Papyrus get Mettaton? How did they meet? _What in the fuck is going on?_

The trio walked into the shop and you stood, waving them down. Sans walked to you and kissed your cheek gently. “Hey doll, sorry we're late. SOMEONE refused to let Paps drive his old car.” 

“That thing was falling apart, darling.” Mettaton retorted, sauntering over to his side with Papyrus on his arm. “Besides, no sweetpea of mine is riding around in a clunker.” Papyrus blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh, don't Metta.”

Mettaton smiled at you and offered his hand. “I don't believe we have met. My name is Mettaton. You must be Carmen. I've heard lots of good things, Sansy won't shut up about you.” A blue blush graced Sans’s cheekbones and he looked to the side.

You took Mettaton’s hand and he turned yours over and planted a kiss. “Nice to meet ya.” You sat down at the table and the others sat accordingly with Sans beside you and Papyrus and Mettaton across. A waiter came by and took the drink orders and kept staring at Mettaton in awe. Once the drinks and one bottle of ketchup came, everyone reached for their drinks and started adding their ingredients.

You were, for once, very quiet. You weren't good at meeting people for the first time and you honestly didn't see anything that you and Mettaton could have in common.

Mettaton took a sip of his tea after adding the last bit of sugar to it and sighed. “Hmm, still not sweet enough.” Papyrus jumped to his feet and went to the next table, returning with a new container. Mettaton smiled at him.

“Oh, thank you Daddy.”

Papyrus’s eyes widened as he stared at the pink robot beside him. Once he realized what he said, Mettaton covered his mouth with his hand.

You smiled and without missing a beat, asked in the most casual way possible, “Oh, you too?” 

Sans almost spat his ketchup when you said that. Mettaton gasped happily. “Oh yes! Sansy I didn't know you had it in you!” 

“I could say the same thing for you, Pap. At least with this one it’s slightly more believable.” You say, jerking your head in Sans’s direction. 

Mettaton shrugged. “I suppose you're right, but public behaviors don't always dictate private ones.” 

You nodded. “That's very true, but I predicted Pap to be on the receiving end more.” 

Mettaton chuckled a bit. “When he's not in the bedroom, maybe he seems that way. But once you close that door, he's a complete animal.”

The brothers stared at their lovers, then at each other in abject horror. Sans grabbed Papyrus’s arm and they bolted up, walking a bit away from the table.

“Sans, we have to stop them! We are in public!”  
“I just learned way more about my little brother’s sex life than I ever wanted to.”  
“Welcome to my world, Mr. I'm-Going-to-Mess-About-On-The-Couch!”  
“Bro, that was two weeks ago, ya still mad about that?”  
“Yes I am!”

Meanwhile, Mettaton leaned against the table. “It's rather interesting though, isn't it? I mean, what are the odds that it would be both of them?” 

You chuckle and reply, “Probably pretty high; it's gotta be genetic!” You both laughed heartily.

Sans and Papyrus instantly started playing rock-paper-scissors to see who would be the one to attempt to stop you and Mettaton. Papyrus lost. 

Papyrus inched close to the table and smiled nervously. “Alright, you two had your fun. Now I think we should move along to something different.” You and Mettaton looked at each other and smiled. You both then looked up at Papyrus, pulling the most innocent faces you could. 

“Aww, do we have to Daddy?” You asked in unison.

Papyrus froze where he stood, a sheet of orange covering his face. Sans ran over and grabbed your arm, pulling you from your seat. He stared.down at his wrist, which held no watch. “Holy SHIT look at the time! We really should be goin. She's got a appointment with Boss.”

“Yes! Us too! Mettaton has a thing with a thing!” Papyrus shouted, still frozen solid. Mettaton giggled and rose to his feet. 

“We simply must chat again, darling. Here's my telephone number.” He handed you a slip of paper as you were being rushed out the door. 

“Of course Metta, I'll call you later! Bye Paps!”

Sans pulled you out of the shop and rushed you down the road. You smiled brightly. “That was fun. I like Mettaton. We should do that again.” 

“You two are never gonna be in the same room together again." Sans growled before taking a shortcut with you in toe.


	6. SOULS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wants to see your soul. Also, some backstory and soul sin.

“No. Abso-fucking-lutely not.” You stood across from Sans, wearing one of his shirts with your arms crossed over your chest. He was looking up at you from the couch, sighing from your reaction. “C'mon doll, I just wanna see it. Not like I can touch it anyway.”

“Why do you even wanna see my soul?!” You snapped back, becoming more and more defensive. Never in your life had you just pulled your soul out for someone to look at. Hell, you didn't even know what it _looked_ like, let alone how to show it. 

“It's a monster thing, you know that.” Sans retorted, almost whining. “I promise I'll show mine too, just lemme see it, please?” You sighed, looking down to the carpet beneath you. “I… I don't know how to show it. Can humans even do that?” 

Sans stared at you, a puzzled look on his skull. “Of course ya can. Why wouldn't you be able to?” He sighed deeply, running his hand over his vertebrae. “Then again, you humans are much more protective of ya souls than us, which is kinda ironic to me. But at least it makes sense as to why no one taught ya.” He shifted to the side, leaning his back against the arm of the couch and patting the space between his femurs. “Come here, I'll teach ya.”

You huffed and sat down where he directed, your back to him and straight. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you in, making you lay against his chest. He planted a gentle kiss on your shoulder. “Relax babygirl, nuttin’s gonna hurt ya.” 

You sighed and snuggled into him, letting him envelope you. You were given a moment to calm down before Sans took your hand and placed it over your chest. “Awright. Just close your eyes and search for your being. When ya found it, pull it out.” 

Search for your being? The fuck did that mean? Whatever. You closed your eyes and enveloped yourself in your inner darkness. You searched about, trying to.find something- _anything_ that could resemble a soul. Suddenly, you felt something, like a heartbeat that could not be heard or seen. You ran to it and pulled as hard as you could. 

There was a soft _ting_ and you slowly opened your eyes. Cradled in your hands was a orange soul. It was shaped like a heart and it was covered in scars and healed cracks. However, it burned bright, strong and defiant, like it was proud to have survived what it was put through.

You stared down at it, taking in the fact that this was you. All that you were, used to be and were going to be, cradled in the palm of your hand. 

Sans clutched to you a bit tighter, staring down at your scarred soul. “It's beautiful. You're made of bravery.” He whispered into your ear. You chuckled a bit and set it gently in your lap. He shifted again, making sure that no part of him was even close to touching it before stating. “Ya gotta lot of cuts there. What happened?” 

You bit your lip and looked away. “It's a long story.” “I got time.” You signed and stared back at your soul. 

“I'm adopted. I was dropped off at an orphanage after I was born, and the staff didn't even see who did it. I lived there for a year, then my parents picked me out of the crowd. They ran into lots of issues, since they were monsters tryin to adopt a human baby, but they got through it.”

“You were raised by monsters?” Sans interrupted, surprise ringing in his voice. 

“Not monsters, one monster. Mom and Dad separated not long after.”

“Mom was a great woman. She was kind, graceful and unapologetic about her beliefs. She was a God-fearing person, a devout Catholic, but she never pushed me to be what she wanted me to be. She brought me up so well, for a good amount of time, I thought I was actually a monster myself. I mean, why wouldn't I be? My mom is a monster, and monsters come in all sorts of forms, so it made sense.”

“Mom would have let me continue believing it too, if it wouldn't mess me up in the long run. People already thought that the large goat woman was my nanny, how much harder would it be if I went around claimin’ I was a monster? So, when I was twelve, she told me.”

“Needless to say, I took it kinda hard. I ended up rarely comin’ home after school and I eventually I started runnin’ with my school’s bullies. The group consisted of about five kids; me, a monster named Jerry, a big guy, Irving, a floater we called Icecap, and Reggie.”

Sans’s head perked up. “Reggie? Wasn't that the runt from the alley?” 

You nodded. “That's the guy. Back then he had a crush on me, but I never reciprocated. We all did normal kid stuff; taking lunch money, vandalism, and shoplifting. Every time I got caught, Mom would punish me, but it never really affected me.”

You smiled gently.“For a good while, everythin’ was golden, just a bunch a bad kids havin’ fun. But then…” Your smile dropped. “...one day, Irving and Reggie started messing with the monster kids real bad, especially Icecap and Jerry. They would beat ‘em up, shout really ugly things at them and stuff. They even took Icecap’s hat one time, making his just an ice cube for a few hours.”

“When I told ‘em to knock it off, they gave me this whole speech. Sayin’ things like how the monsters didn't belong with us, how they overrun the city and needed to be put in their place. They also said that anyone who had monster friends were just as bad. That day I took Jerry and Icecap and we left.”

“After all that, I graduated and left to find my own way. I tried the regular life, for mom's sake. Got a job, paid taxes, that sort of thing. But old habits die hard and this wasn't the life for me. Under the table I was accepting bribes and messed with some people at my job. I was fired six months after i was hired. So that's when I started swindling. Trading hands, mugging people. I told mom I still had my old job, and even though she knew I was lying, she played along.”

“One day, when I went to visit her, her complex was surrounded by cops. There was police tape everywhere and no one was allowed in. It turned out some human supremacists had broken into the building and killed every monster they could find. My Mom was one of them.”

Tears started to fall into your lap as you recalled that day. Sans clutched to you, nuzzling into the curve of your neck. “Doll, I'm so sorry.”

“It's alright. After that I was looking for a family to work for so I could have a bit of protection, and I met you.” You smiled meekly and he smiled back. He sighed and looked down at your soul. “Well, I think it's my turn.” 

You nodded and brought your soul to your chest. It instantly phased back into your body, a warm sensation running over you as your soul returned home. 

Sans lifted a hand from your waist and laid his palm flat in your vision. With a _ting_ , his soul formed into existence.

The heart was upside down when compared to yours and it was a vibrant shade of cyan. It too, was covered in scars, but not as many. 

You stared at it deeply, a shiver going down your spine. This was it, this was him. 

“Go ahead, take it.” He said gently. You turned to him with an exasperated expression. “B-but won't I absorb it?” Sans chuckled and shook his head. “Nah, that's just a thing monsters can do to humans. Knock yourself out.” 

You hesitated, but slowly reached up with shaking hands. You cupped the small soul in your hands and took it away from Sans, staring into the ocean blue abyss of its being. You couldn't help but giggle like a child.

“It's so...so...you!” You exclaimed. He laughed at you excitement. “Well yeah, that's the ide-” He stopped mid sentence, his body becoming tense. You had ran a thumb over his soul gently, feeling it's wet squishy surface. 

You felt him stiffen behind you and turned around. “D... didja feel that? Oh shit, I didn't hurt you, did I?” He shook his head stiffly. “No, quite the opposite actually.” In that moment, you felt something poke into your back.

_Oh, so it's like that, huh? Well, this is gonna to be fun._

You smiled impishly and jumped to your feet, taking a few steps away with his soul still in your hand. Sans sat up immediately. “Where do ya think you're goin’ with my soul?!” 

You giggled mischievously. “Oh, nowhere.” You croon before bringing his soul to your lips and giving it a soft kiss. Sans shivered and clutched his chest, suppressing a groan. You stared straight into his eyes as you slowly licked it, going from bottom to top. He tasted like dark chocolate and when you looked down at your tongue, it was coated in a glowing blue substance. “Damn, even your soul tastes sweet.”

He let out a guttural growl as he stood. “Awright, that's enough.” You shook your head and suckled on the soul’s tip, watching him become unraveled with pleasure before biting it with your canine, tugging on it gently.

“I said ENOUGH!”

You were tackled to the ground and in your confusion, you dropped his soul and he brought it back to his body. He grabbed both of your wrists and pinned them down while he was straddling your waist. He stared down at you, a blue flame engulfing his left socket. “I think ya need a another lesson. A reminder about who's in charge here.”

Your face became hot and you gulped. “Please don't kill me.”

He let out a low, devilish chuckle. “Oh, I'm not gonna kill ya, in fact I think you and I are in for a real good time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THEN SANS FUCKED HER VIOLENTLY. Like, really violently. If she wasn't so sturdy, I would be worried.


	7. Angel Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is the song that help me write this installment was "Wreak Havoc" by Skylar Gray.

You stood in front of an ice cream shop dressed as casually as possible. A cream cardigan, a yellow dress with a floral pattern, some casual heels and a ribbon in your hair. You held no weapons in your purse at all; no gun, no knife, not even a set of brass knuckles. But there was a point to all this.

Boss had given you your first assignment alone and you wanted to prove that you could do business without your boyfriend. The guy that owned this shop had been hassling the hardware store across the street due to their more monstrous nature and the victim paid to rough this bully up. You were a bit disappointed that you couldn't kill the fucker, but hey, that's not what the guy paid for. Sans couldn't come along because there was a sign in the window that read “HUMANS ONLY” and the best way to do this sort of thing was a way that would draw the least attention. Besides; who's gonna suspect a human girl of working for a monster mob?

You stepped into the shop and smiled at the worker scooping the ice cream. He smiled back. “Hello miss! What can I get you?” You walked up to the counter and asked in a kind voice, “Hi, is Joe here?” 

The worker looked taken aback and he pointed to the hall behind him. “Uh yeah, he's in his office. I can go get him if you want.” “That won't be necessary.” You replied as you stepped behind the counter and started to the back. The worker was about to say something, but you stopped and turned your head to him. “Oh, and a bit of advice. Whatever ya hear, don't come back here.” 

You knocked on the office door and you heard grumbling from behind it. “Yeah yeah, what is it now Arnold?” You step in to see a very large, balding man behind a desk. The desk was covered in papers and money, a single mechanical calculator in front of him. He ripped his beady eyes from the machine and looked up at you. 

He blank back surprise and took off his reading glasses. “Oh, hey there Angel-Face. What can I do for you?” You smiled sweetly and slowly walked in, closing the door behind you and hanging your purse on the door knob. “I have a question; do you know the guys in the shop across the street?”

Joe laughed heartily. “Those freaks? Yeah, I know them. Do you work for the better business bureau? Because I have a few complaints; one being that this is a human street.”

You listened to him in silence, slowly walking around the office. You noticed a baseball bat mounted on the wall and you sauntered over, taking it down. “So, ya like baseball?” You asked, looking the bat over. Joe smiled nervously. “Yeah, its the best sport around. Could you put that back? Babe Ruth gav-” 

You slammed the bat down on his desk, making him jump. “No Joe, I don't think I will.” You then swung at the filing cabinet next to him, denting it deeply. You continued your rampage, smashing everything that could be broken in the office before turning your bat to him. 

He stood and began backing away, horror written all over his face. He tripped over himself and started to beg. “Lady, please don’t! I can give you whatever you want; money, Arnold, my wedding ring, whatever!” He hit the wall and stared up at your smiling face. “Ya know, I do need some cash; empty the safe.” 

He scurried to his feet and ran to the vault embedded into the wall. He opened it and handed you bundle after bundle. You walked to your purse holding the bat and a few thousand dollars. You placed the money in your purse and turned back to Joe. “S-so, we're good?” 

You slowly walked back towards him and hit him in the stomach with the bat. He folded over and fell, coughing hard. “I don't take bribes from trash.” You growled and swung down, hitting him in the back. You had a twisted smile as you beat him senseless, his cries for help going unacknowledged by the man in the front. 

He sat in his chair, coughing and crying under you, holding his now broken arm and covering his bloodied face. You placed the end of the bat under his chin and made him look into your eyes. “Now you listen and you listen good. The only reason you're not dead right now is because I had specific orders not to kill ya. That shop and everyone in it is now under Chara Syndicate protection and I'm the girl they chose to ensure that protection. If I hear that you've been fuckin’ with them again -or if word of my little visit some how gets to the cops- I will come back and your family will never see you again, capisce?” 

He whimpered and nodded, scared of what would happen if he didn't agree. You smiled at him and looked at one of his splayed-out legs. Your bat slowly drifted down, landing on his right knee. “Your arm will heal and you'll find a way to repair all of this stuff. But I wanna leave you with a little gift; something to remind you of our friendly chat.” 

He watched in horror as you prepared to swing. “Batter up!” You slammed down on his knee, causing it to bend in the opposite direction. Blood instantly poured out of the back with bone poking out from his slacks. He screamed in unimaginable pain and passed out from it. You look down at the blood splatters on the bat and your dress and sighed. That's going to be fun to explain to the dry cleaners.

You grabbed your purse, slung it over one shoulder and laid your new bat across the other before walking out. Arnold stared as you walked from behind the counter and stood before him. “Chocolate. Two scoops. And make it snappy.” 

Arnold stumbled over himself, rushing to the ice cream. He scooped two orbs of chocolate into a cone and handed it to you. You took the cone and licked up the length of the ice cream with a smile. “Thanks. And I wouldn't call anyone if I were you; whoever went back there went crazy and might come for you next.” He shivered in fear as he watched you leave the store.

You walked around the corner and opened the door to Papyrus’s car, with him waiting inside. You threw the bat in the back and sat in the passenger. You pointed to the cone. “Want some?” He looked you up and down, then shrugged and licked the other side of the cone. “Thank you. So how did the job go?” “We have an understanding.” You beam menacingly before taking another lick of your ice cream cone.


	8. Bullet Holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really should be more careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather short, but there's a reason for that...you'll see next chapter.

How could you have fucked up this badly?

The air was full of shouting and gunshots, you crouching behind some poor mug’s car. You were reloading your tommy gun while Sans- who was standing beside you- was throwing bones rapidly at the police who had you cornered. That stupid fucking bank teller decided it was a great idea to trigger the alarm while you and Sans were running with the loot that you had just stolen and this time, it didn’t look too good. 

You finished reloading and stood, spraying a rain of bullets across the several cop cars that had you pinned, screaming “You’ll never take us alive! You might as well just die now!” You had hit a few cops and they fell down, slumping over their cars. The rest were just fast enough to duck behind their vehicles after you shot the first spray. 

You cursed loudly once your clip was emptied again and crouched down fast, searching for another clip- but you had just used your last one. “God fucking dammit!” You shouted as Sans ducked down, the next barrage from the police coming down. “I’m out of ammo!” You spat in anger, tossing your tommy and patting yourself for another gun. Sans grabbed your arm and you looked at him, his sockets boring into you. “Forget it, they're only gonna keep at it no matter how much ya got.” He looked down for a moment before looking back up at you. “Carmen, I want ya to grab the loot and run. Run as fast and as far as ya can. I’ll take care of them and catch up later.” 

“That has to be the dumbest idea you’ve ever had!” You snapped back. Was he seriously telling you to just leave him with all these bulls?! There was no way in hell you were gonna do that. Sans took your face in his hand and made you look straight at him. He had a stoic, serious face on and gaze staring unwaveringly into your eyes- or at least, you thought he was since his sockets were pitch black. “Right now I am not your man, I am your superior and I am givin ya a direct order! You will take the loot and you will run!” 

You sighed and grabbed the bags that you had filled with cash. “Fine, but don’t you dare die on me!” He turned you around and planted a hard, passionate kiss on your lips. You savored it until he pulled way. “You either. Now go!” You turned and waited for the barrage to end. Once it did, you bolted as fast as you could away from the car. You smiled. Maybe you would get away in time, and when Sans got out, you could-

A sudden, shocking pain pierced your side and you fell. You looked to where you were hit and a bullet wound had formed, blood pouring out of it. Then, there was another shot fired just a bit higher. You coughed up blood and slumped over, your vision going blurry.

You heard Sans shout your name, but you couldn’t respond, the pain of the blasts becoming unbearable. Then, you heard a roaring sound come from here he stood. A strange noise filled the air and your hazy eyes looked towards it. Sans’s eye was flashing blue and yellow in rapid succession with tears running down his sockets. The last thing you saw before falling into the darkness was two large, canine like skulls appearing out of nowhere and blasting a vibrant blue ray of light at the police cars.

»»-------------¤-------------««

“S-sans, please! She’s s-still asleep!”  
“Do I look like I give a shit?! Lemme see her!”  
S-she has to rest i-i-if she is to h-heal!  
“Doc, I swear to fuck if you don’t let me pass..”

You slowly opened your eyes when you heard the familiar voices. You were in a bedroom- no, the warehouse. You could recognize the boxes in the background. You were laying propped up on a bed that was set up just for instances of serious injury for anyone in the family. You went to sit up, but a sharp pain coursed through your abdomen. You were only dressed in your bra, with your heart charm still tucked in, your skirt and a wrap of bloodied bandages around most of your torso.

You looked in the direction of the bickering voices and recognized the back of Dr. Alphys, the physician of the Syndicate. Her arms were spread out, blocking Sans from getting any closer to you. “The hell are you two bitchin about? Can’t a girl get some sleep ‘round here?” 

Alphys turned her head in your direction and Sans finally got around her, running straight to you. He collapsed to his knees beside you and pulled you in tight, holding on as hard as he could. “Ohh thank God you’re alive.” He whispered into your ear. He pulled away and kissed all over your face, relief washing over him like an ocean wave. You chuckled softly, then gripped your middle from the pain. “Of course I am Calavera, ain’t no copper gonna take me out.”

“They a-almost did.” Alphys quibbed, walking to your bedside. “You were s-shot right in your stomach and your l-lungs were only a few centimeters from being pierced. If Sans hadn’t gotten you h-here in t-time, I don’t k-know what would have happened.” You shrugged a bit. “It’s jake though, right? I mean, if I die, I die.” Sans gripped your hands tight. “Are you kiddin?! I have no clue what I would’ve done if ya got bumped off!” You stared at him, your brow furrowed. “Ya would have moved on, that’s what. I mean, why were you this worried anyway?” It hurt for you to say that, but you couldn’t imagine keeping him tied here after you were dead...or worse.

His eye began to glow that familiar blue as his voice raised. “Why was I worried?! Oh, I don’t know, maybe it’s because I love you dammit!” 

He paused, realizing what he just did. That was the first time he had ever told you he loved you. Alphys chose to back away, not wanting to be apart of something that was clearly very personal.  
Sans sighed and looked down at his hands, which were still holding yours. “I...I ain’t good at all this emotional stuff and, I-I have for a long time. I just...didn’t want you to end up runnin’ off when I told ya. But then when you got shot, I was scared that I’d never have a chance to tell ya again...” You took in his words and let them settle in your gut. This was real.

You smiled and kissed the top of his skull softly, causing him to look up at you. “Te amo demasiado, Sans.” He didn’t need a translation to know what you said. His sockets started to swell with tears, which he very quickly wiped away. He wasn’t one to cry in front of others, or to show any emotions beyond snarky, aroused and angry. But this was different. For once, he couldn’t control himself. You reached up and caressed his cheekbone gently, a timid smile on your lips. He then started to laugh, you following suit. You pressed your forehead against his, your laughter ringing throughout the warehouse. It was genuinely a beautiful sound.


	9. Finder's Keepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losers weepers.

Ever since that shoot out with the cops, Sans has been much more protective, almost to the point of possessiveness. 

You understood why at first; you were healing and as such couldn't go on any jobs. But months had passed and you were healed. It was time to get back to work. However, you suddenly noticed a drastic drop in your assignments. Where you usually had a few jobs a week, you now had none. Something told you that had something to do with a certain right hand man.

You were sitting on the Skelebro’s couch, playing with Sans’s butterfly knife while he was in the kitchen, trying to help Paps cook dinner. Sans strolled out of the kitchen, wiping his brow of sweat. “Shit he gets way too excited in there.” He chuckled, but stopped when he saw your stern face. He furrowed his brow. “Hey doll, is everythin alright?” 

You stared at him intently. “Sans, do you think I'm a child?” He frowned, sitting next to you on the couch. “Of course not.” “Then why are ya treatin me like one?” You blurted, calling him out. The dots in his eyes began to fade. “What are you talkin about?” 

You shot him a glare. “I know you're the one that's keepin assignments from me. You're takin them and handin them off to Paps or Doggo. Ya hardly let me outta your sight.” Sans sighed, looking to the floor. “Carmen...I want ya to stop workin.” 

You slammed the knife closed and shoved it in your pocket. “Are you kiddin me?! You expect me to just stop, to become what, a lil housewife?!” Sans looked back up and clasped onto your hands. “It's too dangerous for ya. You could be a storefront and run that, completely safe.” You ripped your hands away and stood off of the couch. “You're the one who wanted me in! You're the one who trained me! We both knew what I was doin and you helped!” 

Sans stood up as well, becoming angry. “I know what I did, but I didn't think you'd actually get hurt or that we would happen!” “Well, maybe ya should have thought of that before ya fucked me in the warehouse! I'm not your toy Sans, I'm not just some doll that you can put on a shelf when ya think I'll break!” You spat.

_“YES YOU ARE!”_

There was silence between you both, you staring with a hurt expression. Sans’s face dropped and he reached to you. “Doll, I-I didn't mean that. I-I was ju-” “Don't fuckin touch me.” You whispered lowly, backing away from his touch. You turned around and walked to the door. “Carmen, please!” Sans called after you before you slammed the door shut.

You walked briskly down the dark road, heading home. You wiped the tears forming in your eyes away, your vision becoming blurry. After all this time, is that really all you were to him? Just a doll to fuck and mess with?

You were so caught up in your own brain that you didn't even register the loud hum that was coming from the sapphire heart around your neck.

Suddenly, something hit you in the back of the head and you fell into darkness.

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

Pain. That's what was coursing through your head as you slowly regained consciousness. “Ugh, why is it always me that gets knocked out?” You groaned to yourself as you slowly opened your eyes. Your eyes went wide; you didn't recognize this place whatsoever. 

You sat up quickly, causing the pain in your head to stab hard and you heard a rattling. You looked around to see that everything had changed. You were in a made bed in a large room with bars surrounding it and them stopping a bit before a wooden door. Instead of your suit jacket, button up shirt, red tie and pencil skirt, you were wearing a long flowing gown that resembled fire. Against the gown was a heavy rough iron chain that lead from the middle of the room to your neck. You reached up to confirm your fear; you were wearing an iron collar. 

“Ah, sleeping beauty awakens.~”

You darted towards the voice and growled at what you saw. Reggie had stepped into the light with two others, one you recognized as Irving. He was just beyond your bars, his arms behind his back and a smile across his face. “What the fuck is this?!” You spat, rising from the bed you were laid on.

Reggie cocked his head to the side. “Isn’t it obvious? I saved the princess from the evil monster. Everyone knows that once the knight saves the princess, she belongs to him.” You snarled. “There's only a few things wrong with your lil story there bub; I ain’t no princess, you ain’t no knight and you didn’t save me from shit!” 

Reggie tutted and shook his head. “Poor Princess Carmen. She doesn’t realize that she was brainwashed by that evil thing she was around so often. But that’s alright; your eyes will open up soon.” He snapped his fingers and Irving wordlessly opened the door to your cell. Without thinking, you bolted forward to attack, only to be yanked back by the chain that connected you to the ground. 

You slammed onto the floor and Reggie stood beside you. He grabbed the chain and yanked it , causing you to sit up. He knelt down beside you and you instantly went for his throat, only for him to grab your wrists. He gripped both of your wrists in one hand and with the other, he caressed your face. You turned to bite down on his hand, and it went and gripped your throat. A flash of blood rage corsed through his eyes before he closed them and opened them up again. His grip on your throat loosened just a bit and he ran his thumb along your neck. “You know, it was disgusting.” He mused. “Seeing you with that freak’s head between your legs, him touching you…” His hand drifted from your throat to your breast, squeezing it hard. “I should be the only one that does that to you.” 

You spat in his face and snarled. “Metete un palo por el culo.” Reggie growled angrily and slapped you hard across the face, to the point where you almost saw stars. However, all you did was make a painful grunting sound.“That is no way to treat your knight.” He said in a monotone voice. 

He let go of your wrists and stood, snapping once more. Suddenly, Irving and the other guy rushed in. They grabbed each of your arms and slammed you against the floor. “Looks like I need to teach you a lesson.” You felt Reggie straddle your back and he gathered your long, black curly hair in his hand. “You know, I always preferred you with short hair.”

When he said that, you struggled hard, screaming at the top of your lungs. You felt as scissors cut through your hair, taking if from waist length to barely reaching your chin. Once he was done with his work, he stood and walked out of the cell, his lackeys following in suit. You stood quickly and ran to the bars, reaching beyond them at Reggie. “I’ll kill you! I’ll fucking kill you, you piece of shit!”

Reggie chuckled and stood just beyond your grasp. “Carmen, Carmen, Carmen. Don’t you realize by now? You belong to me. I can do whatever I want with you and you won’t kill me because deep down, you know this is good for you.” He smiled and reached to you, caressing your cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He turned to the door and walked to it. Before he left, he paused. “Oh, and by the way; I know exactly who my boss is. Me.” With that, the three men shut off the lights and left the room.

You backed away from the bars slowly, a feeling of hopelessness coming over you. There was no foreseeable way you could get out of this. You fell to your knees and hugged yourself, tears falling onto the ground. As your sobs became louder and louder, you felt a warmth against your chest and saw a gentle blue light come to life. 

You opened your bleary eyes and saw that the gentle light was coming from your sapphire heart. You grabbed onto it, staring into it’s depths. You had been so caught up in the situation, you forgot for a moment that it couldn’t be removed by anyone. You brought it to your lips and whispered, “I don’t know if this is workin’, or if you can even hear me. But I’m in real trouble baby. I don’t know where I am or even entirely what’s goin’ on. But please, _please_ find me. I ain’t one to ask for help, but I need you. Please.” 

You stared at the heart once more, waiting for any sort of sign or sound, anything that would signal that he heard your plea. But nothing happened.

You stood and walked to the bed, laying down and clutching the charm to your chest. You laid there in silence until sleep took you into a dreamless dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your distress is what fuels me LMAO.


	10. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feed off of your anguish.

You have no clue how long you've been trapped here. If Reggie’s ‘visits’ were any indication, then about three days. Every time was the same; one of the goons would toss a bowl of food at you, you'd eat it and then Reggie would come in. He would enter your cell and...you didn't like to think about it.

At night, once Reggie left and the lights were shut off, the heart would glow. On the first night, it was faint but as the nights went on, the glowing became brighter and brighter. On the third day, it didn't fade until the light was turned on.

You opened your eyes and stared into the bright blue depths of the charm. It was just bright enough to give you comfort, but dim enough to let you sleep if you wanted to. Suddenly, like a light switch, it shut off. You sat up and gripped the charm hard. Why did it go out? You were the only one in here and the lights weren't turned on, so why?

Right then, the wooden door slammed opened and the lights flashed on. Reggie and his two regular hoods walked in and Irving unlocked the gate. They all rushed in and the goons ripped you from the bed, making you stand before Reggie. He pulled out a key and unlocked the collar around your neck, letting it fall to the ground with a thud.

“I have a surprise for you, your Highness.” He purred. You glared silently at him, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing your voice. 

He lead you and your captors out of the room and down a long hallway. “It seems you have a little visitor. He found this place yesterday and at first, he tried to break in. When we found him, we offered that if he complied he would see you. I may hate him, but I do keep my promises.” 

The door down the hall opened slowly and Reggie flipped on the light. There was a lump in the middle of the floor, battered, bloody and bruised with it's hands tied behind its back. There were what seemed to be cracks on it's head and the only movement was the steady rise and fall of sleep. You saw the hands and recognized their metacarpals and phalanges instantly.

The hoods let go of your arms and you bolted towards Sans, who didn't seem to notice your entry. You collapsed to your knees and grabbed hold of his limp body, pulling him close to you. “Sans, Sans p-please wake up!” 

He groaned and opened his sockets slowly, his eyes hazy. When he focused on you, his sockets shot open and he tried to sit up. “Carmen! Oh thank fuck, are you alright? Did he hurt ya?!” “Me?! Forget me, what about you?!” He chuckled, coughing afterward. “Well, I told myself I would do anythin to get ya back, and I ain't good at lyin. After all, I was real _bonely_ without ya.” You giggled slightly, even when faced with possible death, he was a kidder. "How did you even find this place?" You asked. He turned his head slightly to the sapphire heart. "That ain't exactly just a little warnin buzzer. Girl like you needs a tracker." You looked down at your charm, remembering how it would glow in the darkness. You whimpered and pulled him even closer, kissing him gently. He returned your kiss as much as he could, though the pain coursing through him made it hard. He tasted like a mix of blood and chocolate.

“Tch, revolting.” Reggie sneered before throwing a gun at you. You stared down at it, then him. His sneer turned into a smirk. “There is only one bullet in the chamber. You have two options; kill him and rejoin your actual species, or kill yourself. Simple as that.” 

You reached for the gun, trembling. You grabbed it and looked down at Sans, tears forming in your eyes. He smiled weakly. “It's alright doll. If anyone's gonna take me out, I'd want it to be you. I know I ain't goin to Heaven, but at least I've seen a bit of it.” 

You bit your lip to prevent more tears and lifted the gun. 

“Fuck that.”

You spun fast and aimed the barrel at Reggie, firing off. But all that happened was a click and the barrel spinning. 

Reggie laughed hard, placing his hand on Irving’s shoulder. “Holy shit! Are you really so stupid that you thought I would give you a gun with ammo?! FUCK!” He wiped a tear from his eye and sighed. “Well, that doesn’t really matter now, you’ve made your choice.” 

He snapped his fingers and the two men on his either side drew tommy guns that they had kept hidden. “Goodbye Carmen, I hope you enjoy Hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so Halloween/Samhain is coming up, so I don't know if I'll be able to update soon due to preparations. I also celebrate Dia De Los Muertos with my family, so there might be a time with no updates at least until then. Sorry guys....not sorry.


	11. Knightess In Shining Armor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enough is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are really lucky my girlfriend was bugging me to write this.
> 
> EDIT: Also, why tf did I write alternate lyrics to "Stronger Than You" for this chapter? (Because I actually have been pretty pumped to write it for some time for some reason)

You stared at Reggie and his lackeys as they pointed their guns at you...and you laughed. You laughed almost hysterically, tears running down your cheeks.

Reggie glared at you, becoming angry with your laughter. “The fuck are you laughing about?!” Your laughter softened to a giggle and you replied, “You can't do anythin yourself, can ya?”

Reggie growled at you. “What's that supposed to mean?” You slowly rose to your feet, smiling maniacally at him. As you stood, you swore you could feel the heart charm beating, synching up with your heartbeat.

“I mean, look at you, look at this. Ya kidnap me by knockin me out in the back of the head cause you know you couldn't have done it otherwise. I bet it wasn't even you personally; Irving is strong enough to do it. Then ya chain me down and put me in this _stupid_ get up so that you can live out this fucked up fantasy and even then, ya couldn't do that yourself.”

“Also, ya wouldn't have been able to beat the tar out of Calavera here if he didn't let you. Trust me when I say if you hadn't givin him that lil offer, you would have been dead long ago. Now, you're having your little ghouls point guns at a beat up girl and her even more beat up boyfriend because you didn't get your way. Face it Reggie; you're weak. In a fair fight, ya wouldn't stand a chance.”

Reggie did not say a word for a while. Then, he reached into his pocket and threw something at your feet; it was Sans’s butterfly knife. You gathered it quickly as Reggie turned to Irving and opened his hand, palm flat.

Irving hesitated for a moment, “A-are you sure about this, Boss? I mean, you're the one who sai-” “Don't you question me Irving, now give me the knife!” Irving huffed and pulled out a long, slender switchblade knife. He turned to you and opened the it, glowering down at you. “No one interfere. I want to kill her myself.”

You chuckled as the sapphire heart’s heartbeat completely synchronized with your own, making them indistinguishable. You felt something flow from the heart and into your body, something that you knew you experienced before, but in a much different and outside form: magic. 

You turned to glance at Sans and saw that his left eye was pulsing blue and yellow softly. He winked at you and smiled weakly. “Go get ‘em, doll.” 

You pursed your lips in a kiss and turned back. You closed your eyes, letting the power reach it's peak before opening them again slowly. Your left eye suddenly emitted an orange glow that erupted in fire. 

Reggie backed away in confusion and fear, not exactly expecting that. His lackeys instantly ran to opposite corners of the room; this was no longer their problem. “What the fuck?! But you're human!” You pointed your knife at him and smirked. “Shit happens.” 

Reggie gritted his teeth and shouted, running at you full speed. You stood in silence and once he was right on you, you dodged his attack. He attempted to turn around, but you slashed his arm, leaving a long cut down his bicep. He shouted in pain and went for another attack, which was once again dodged.

This dance continued for a long time, you dodging his attacks and slashing him almost teasingly, leaving an array of cuts on his body with you only suffering a few knicks. You jumped back pretty far and decided to see what you could do with this borrowed power. You extended your hand and extended whatever you had. Suddenly, you heard a soft _ting_ and Reggie froze, not being able to move. You smiled wickedly. “Oh, telekinesis. Heh, this is usually used so much differently on me then what I'm gonna do to your ass.” 

You lifted your hand high and Reggie slammed against the ceiling hard, calling out in pain. You moved your hand to the left and Reggie followed suit, slamming against the wall. You threw him around the room like a ragdoll, slamming him against every surface before letting him go while he was still in the air, letting him fall to the floor.

You sauntered over and stood before his broken, bleeding body. You knelt beside him and pulled his head up by his hair, making him look at you. “I'm going to make the rest of your short, miserable life a living Hell.” Reggie stared in terror and shouted, “Guys, take her out! Take them both out!” But no one came.

Out of the shadows, a different form came and you couldn't help but smile. Papyrus strolled out of the corners of the room, he being able to sneak in thanks to the cracked door. Papyrus was covered in blood and holding a long bone, which was dripping with the stuff. He smiled politely, but all that was in his glowing orange eyes was fury. 

“You know, you're biggest mistake wasn't stealing my brother and sister. It was not killing me before you did.” He walked forward and bent over to offer you his hand. You took it and slowly rose to your feet. He glared down at Reggie and pointed his bone at him as he hugged you tight. “Glad to see you still here.” You smiled at Papyrus and patted his shoulder. “Just keep the filth alive if you can? I got plans for him.”

“I would expect nothing less.” You heard a familiar voice call from the door and you turned. Frisk stood in the doorway, with Alphys -who was holding a brown leather medical bag- and Boss’s personal guard Undyne behind them. You instantly bowed your head with your hand over your heart in respect.

Suddenly, you felt all of the magic that you were given drain from your system at once and almost fell, only to be caught by Papyrus. Frisk looked over at Alphys and nodded, her moving immediately to you and placing your arm around her shoulder. “C-come on, we need to get you and S-Sans all patched up.” You smiled at her, realizing just how much that boost of magic helped you out in the fight. You walked to the back towards Sans as you listened to your Boss talk.

“As for you, not only is your organization one of the most disgusting things I have ever witnessed, but you decide you have the balls to kidnap one of my best men. Then you continue to beat up her skeleton, who just so happens to be my right hand. If it were up to me, you'd be dead right now. However, I think it is more appropriate that your victim decide your fate.” They cupped a hand around their mouth. “So, Carmen, what would you like to do with the garbage?”

You smiled deviously as you sat beside Sans, who was propped up as Alphys cut his binds. “Put him in the warehouse and leave him to me.”

-:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

You and Sans sat in silence in the back of Papyrus’s car, your head on his bandaged shoulder. According to Doc Alphys, Sans had suffered several broken bones (which was extra dangerous for him, being a skeleton and all) and a concussion. The temporary magic transferral didn't do him any favors either, that having drained him of most of his already depleted energy. He was lucky he wasn't dusted. 

You interlaced your fingers with his phalanges and kissed his cheekbone softly. “Thank you for rescuin me, Calavera.” He looked over at you and chuckled. “Rescuin you? I think it's the other way around, doll.” You rolled your eyes and laid your head back down. 

He sighed and murmured, “All of this is my fault.” You looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow at him. “What? What do ya mean?” “If I hadn't kept you back after ya healed...if I hadn't said what I did...that sack of shit wouldn't have caught ya and none of this would have happened.” You straightened up and shifted your body so that you were facing him. 

“Sans, this wasn't your fault. So we had a fight and ya said some shit that ya didn't mean. That happens to everybody. You didn't tell Reggie to do what he did and neither of us knew this was gonna happen. Please, don't blame yourself.” 

He sighed and wrapped an arm around you. “I really don't think I can forgive myself for this. Not unless I know that for the rest of your life, you're safe and happy...reach into my pocket.” 

You looked down at his pockets and reached into the one closest to you. You felt a small box and pulled it out, confirming your racing thoughts. It was a ring box. You slowly opened it and, lo and behold, it held a diamond ring with a golden band. Your eyes shot wide and you looked up at Sans, a gentle smile on his face and a blue blush over his cheekbones. “So, whatcha say doll? Hows about we make this thing of ours more permanent?”


	12. Love Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOK! So here's why this took over a month to write: Finals. Finals and family. I was having issues with both. Real life sucks balls. That's all I can really say. Either way, here it is.

The door of the warehouse slid open and closed with the sound of footsteps behind it. “Wake up, trash.” You demanded as you walked to the interrogation chain with Reggie hanging off of it on his knees. He was completely naked and covered in cuts and bruises. You could even see where his legs were broken. You snarled when he didn't respond and slapped him across the face. “I said wake the fuck up!”

He coughed and opened his eyes. He looked up at you in fear as you knelt down. “Good morning; or rather, good afternoon. Hope ya enjoyed your sleep!” He trembled under you, asking shakily, “W-what are you going to do to be today?” You tutted at him, shaking your head. “Actually, you're pretty lucky; I'm in a rather good mood, so I'm not gonna do anything to ya. I'm even going to be out of town for a week, so you'll be kept alive by friends. But when I get back, that will be the real fun.” You gripped at his hair hard and pulled back so he had to look at you.

“I'm gonna break every remainin bone in your body. Then, after I make sure ya have open cuts, I'm gonna to place ya in a bath of salt and ice. It doesn’t sound like much, but it has this nasty habit of givin third degree burns when left on skin too long. After that, maybe I'll consider lettin you die.”

You let go of his head and stood, smirking down at him. “Now if you excuse me, it would be very unbecomin for the bride to be late to her own weddin.” As you walked out, he finally noticed that you were wearing a flowing white dress, a veil and was holding a bouquet of red roses, orange carnations and forget-me-nots wrapped together in white ribbon.

:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:

“I can't do this.” Sans blurted, sitting with his head in his hands in the church the family had rented out for the day. He was surrounded by his groomsmen Doggo, Grillby, Napstablook and his best man, Papyrus. Papyrus sat beside him quickly and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

“What are you talking about? You didn't have cold feet before this, and today is the worst day to do it!” Sans looked up at him, panicked. “We had to fight for all this! You and I had to THREATEN the PRIEST to let us PAY HIM for this place cause he didn't wanna be a part of a human/monster wedding and he's not even the one DOIN THE DEED! BOSS IS! Everyone we have run into have been fightin us on this, sayin I'm no good for her, that she shouldn't marry me. Maybe they're right! Hell, maybe she won't even come, I wouldn't blam-”

Frisk had made their way to Sans and slapped him across the skull as hard as they could. Sans’s head turned and he shut up before facing his boss. 

“Sans the Skeleton. Never in my life have I seen you act like such a little bitch. Be a man! If you are so hell-bent on giving in, then why did you ask her in the first place?!” 

Sans stopped and took a deep breath. “Because she's…. funny, cunnin, sexy as all get out, and she's not afraid. She's not afraid to get what she wants, and she's dangerous because of it.” He chuckled. “I mean, have ya seen her with a gun? She ain't too bad with a bat neither.” He looked up at his boss and said softly, “She's just...her. I love her.”

Frisk nodded at Sans’s answer. “And if you drop out now, think about it. She won't forgive you. She'll leave, and she'll be eligible. Before you even blink she'll be on another man’s arm and I have no intention of getting rid of one of my best soldiers just because you fucked up. Do you want that?”

Sans growled without thinking, clearly not okay with the idea. Frisk smirked, their arms crossed. “That's what I thought. Now, what are you going to do?” Sans stood abruptly, his hands balled into fists. “I’m gonna go out there….AND MARRY THE SHIT OUTTA HER!” He shouted, feeling himself get all pumped up. Everyone cheered, except for Grillby. He nodded and clapped. Right after, the small monster kid peeked his head into the room. “Yo, everyone says it’s time!” 

Sans looked up at his little brother and Papyrus smiled, pulling him into a hug. “I’m going to go find Carmen, see you on the other side!” Papyrus then bolted out of the room, followed by the others. He was working double duty; best man and the one to walk you down the aisle. 

He found you outside at the end of the procession speaking to your bridesmaids Alphys, Undyne and Mettaton as your maid of honor. They were all wearing scarlet chiffon dresses and Undyne seemed to be...shouting. 

“STOP BEING NERVOUS! IT'S ONLY THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!” Undyne shouted, which made you even more nervous. How in the hell was that supposed to help? Mettaton rolled his eyes and stepped in front of Undyne, looking into yours. 

“Darling, pre-matrimony jitters are completely normal, but you can't let them rule you. You said yes to this for a reason and I doubt very seriously you want to pack it away now, am I right?” You nodded, shaking your nerves away. “Are you ready?!” Mettaton asked in a dramatic fashion. “Hell yeah I am!” You shouted back, gripping your bouquet hard. Mettaton smiled. “Good...because Papy is right behind you which means the ceremony is about to start.” 

You spin around and see a smiling Papyrus, waving at you. “Nyeh-heh. Indeed, it is!” You took a deep breath and faced the small church you were outside of. You took Papyrus’s arm and nodded. “Let's do this.”

 

:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:

 

In a large house mile outside of town is where you and your new husband stayed for the honeymoon. Tonight was the first night and you wanted to make it special. Sans was out getting a few things before you both settled in while, unbeknownst to him, you were getting ready. 

He had no clue that you knew he brought all of his toys with him, though you thought it inevitable. Then again, he also didn’t know you had gotten ahold of a deep blue baby doll lingerie set (courtesy of Mettaton’s connections) and had stolen the collar back. He was one to sometimes just not notice things.

You tied your hair into a short ponytail and had already slipped into your little number and his collar. Your fingers ran over the short spikes and you smiled. This was going to be fun. 

You heard the front door open and close and scrambled to your place. You knelt down on your knees and placed your hands on them, staring at the bedroom door. “Doll? Where are ya?” You heard him call. “I’m in the bedroom.” You answered as inconspicuously as possible. You listened as his footsteps grew closer and closer before the door finally opened. “Hey doll, were you still slee-” He paused once he saw you, his entire face turning blue. You smiled up at him. “Welcome back Daddy~” 

Sans looked up to the ceiling, mouthed out ‘thank you’ and then looked down at you, smirking. He slowly walked forward, drinking you in. “My, aren’t you a good girl? All waitin’ for me, ready and willin’.” He reaches down to caress your face and you nuzzle his hand, practically purring. 

His hand slid from your cheek to your collar, gripping it tight and pulling you to your feet. His eyes trailed over your body and he licked his teeth. “I appreciate the thought...but that ain't stayin on ya for long.” He chuckled and pushed you back on the bed roughly. You smirked as you sat up and he lifted a finger, signaling you to stay where you are. He turned and pulled a few things out of his top drawer and left it open. 

He had his favorite bundle of blue rope and he looked up at you. “Ya know the drill, babygirl.” You did indeed, extending your wrists to him. He wrapped your arms in the rope and tied you to one of the bars on the headboard. He then reached back and pulled out a trip of cloth and tied it over your eyes. Shit, you'd actually never been blindfolded before…. shit!

You felt his weight shift off of the bed and heard a ruffling of clothes and digging through the drawer once more. You felt something hit the bed before he slipped above you. He leaned close and you felt his breath tickle on your face. He kissed you softly, almost as if it were just a ghost of a feeling. He trailed these kisses down your neck while running his hands along your waist, making everything as achingly slow as possible. When he got to your chest, he stopped. “This is very pretty babygirl...but it's in the way.” 

You heard the flip of a knife opening and your breath instantly hitched, fear and excitement coursing through you. With a gentle tug, the thin fabric that held the two cups of this ensemble together was severed. Your breasts burst free from the bra and in seconds you felt a tongue lick over one of your nipples. 

You whimpered softly as he bit it, tugging on it a bit. Meanwhile, the cool, sharpened edge of the knife traced around your other breast, threatening to do some damage of you moved. “Hmhmhm, you're so cute like this; tryin to keep yourself from squirmin and whimperin. And ya keep comin back, so you must like it, don't ya?” “Y-yes Daddy…” You responded. Sans chuckled as his teeth moved from your nipple to the center of your chest. “Such a cute lil psycho. I love it.” 

He ghosted his kissed down your stomach and the tip of the knife followed, leaving a trail of gentle love and scratchy pain in its wake. He tugged at your teasingly and chuckled. “These stupid cloth things just love to get in the way, don't they?” You heard the snap of the knife ripping through your panties and felt them being pulled from your body. 

Without even a second’s warning, you felt Sans give your cunt a long lick from bottom to top, causing your back to arch in response. He hummed pleasantly at your reaction, leaving a kiss on your clit. “You like it when I’m down here? Claimin’ what's mine?” You chuckle and bite your lip. “You're askin’ a lot of questions there. Nervous or somethin’?”

That snide little remark earned you a deep animalistic growl and a sharp bite on the thigh. You whimpered as just a bit of hot blood leaked from the bite wound and he quickly licked it clean. “Mmm, not bad. I'll have to taste that again soon.” He said mockingly as he smacked where he bit you. You gasped from the pain and was about to say something back, but a moan was caught in your throat when something quite foreign slid inside of you. It was rather slender and smooth, but it was shaped strangely, had no give at all and no hilt. 

You then realized it was the handle of the butterfly knife. 

You tried to look up to no avail and squirmed. “What the h-ell are you dooooin’?!” You moaned out, trying and failing to sound alarmed. All you got out of him was a chuckle as he picked up the pace, fucking you harder and faster with the knife handle. Your hands balled into tight fists as you cried out and even kicked a little. He avoided of course, and laughed. “And what do ya think kickin’ is gonna accomplish?” “It's gonna make you hurry up and fuck me!” You snapped back. He tutted at you. “Only if ya ask nicely.”

Fuck, it always came down to this. Well, it was a good thing you were damn good at it.  
“Daddy, please. Please fill my pussy with your cock.” You crooned. You heard him snicker and slowly pull the handle of the knife out, placing it down. “Well, since ya asked so nicely.” 

You felt as the weight on the bed shifted as he was over you once again. He was pressed against you close, the familiar slick surface of his cock rubbing against your clit. Your blindfold was pulled from over your eyes and your eyes were met with Sans’s, the intense blue unwavering as he slowly slid into your core.

You let out a sharp gasp and bit down on your lip as he slowly pumped in and out of you. “Fuck...you're so beautiful like this.” Sans panted, leaning in and kissing your neck. You ground into him, wanting to feel more, for him to go harder and he obliged. 

Within moment he was slamming into you, your cries filling the room and the pleasure filling your core to its limit. You were sporadically tightening around his cock and he snickered down at you. “Are ya close? So am I. Go ahead doll, let it out.” 

You needed no other instruction as a final deep thrust sent you over the edge, a rush of white pleasure filling your every sense.

You both rode out your orgasms for some time, aftershocks shaking through your system. Once it was all over, with a lazy smile, Sans untied you from the board and untied your wrists quickly. He laid flat on his back, arms open and you quickly took advantage, snuggling close to him. He chuckled and hugged you tight. “Sweet Mrs. Skeleton.” He whispered. You rolled your eyes and kissed his cheekbone. “I think I prefer doll.” He couldn't help but laugh.

“Yeah, I think I do too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. The last chapter. I might write an epilogue, but I am not sure. Thank you so much for everyone who read along and were so damn patient with me and thank you for all of the nice comments and just aaahhh thank you! Don't even think this is the last you have heard from me, I have so many new ideas and things I want to do, this is just the end of the My Doll Series. So see you all next time


	13. Epilogue~Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this short epilogue a long time ago anf was thinking on whether I wanted to post it or not. Then....I said fuck it. This...is not in from your/Carmen's perspective.

Sans slowly opened the door of the apartment that he and Carmen shared. It was three in the morning and she was bound to be asleep. Tonights job was complete hell; the new kid that joined got too cocky and to keep things short, nothing went right at all and they were both lucky to be alive. He would deal with that little punk later.

Sans stepped into the kitchen and flipped on the light. Everything was as it always was, except there was a pot on the stove with a note on it. Curious, Sans walked to the pot and opened the note. "Turn me on high and stir me for five minutes. There's also some gin from Grillby's in the fridge.❤ Carmen. P.S. After Supper, Check your empty cigar box in the den. Might find it not so empty anymore."

Sans smiled gently at the note. What did he do to get a girl like her? He crumpled the note in his hands and opened the pot, revealing it to be her potato soup. He groaned in excitement. She only made this when it was really cold! Thank fuck! He eagerly turned the stovetop on and waited while the soup began to bubble. He did as the instructions said before getting him a hearty bowl. He sat down at the table alone and ate quickly, not being able to control himself. He was covered in blood and was probably going to kill that stupid little shit tomorrow, this soup was the best thing to happen to him all night.

After he had thoroughly stuffed himself, he rinsed off his dishes and went to the bathroom. He stripped down and drew a hot shower, something to ease his tension. Besides, he wouldn't feel right slipping into bed blood splattered. After his shower, he put on a pair of boxers and an old undershirt and made way for the den. Sure enough, his cigar box was there. He opened it up and - good lord. Those were Romero Diaz Habanas. Those weren't even allowed in the country. Who did she have to kill? It didn't matter now; all that mattered is that they were his.

He almost giddily rushed back to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of gin before returning with a box of matches to the box. He sat in his chair -which was between an end table and Carmen's chair- and lit one up. He practically sunk into his seat. This truly was the life. 

As he smoked, he looked peacefully around the darkened room...and noticed something moving in Carmen's chair. He froze, his eye straining on it. Realistically, it could have been anything and that is what had him on edge. He slowly reached for the lamp on the end table and pulled the cord fast. He let out a sigh: as hoped, it was Carmen.

She was curled up in the chair wearing her robe and nightdress, her slippers on the floor beneath her. He smiled; he wondered how long she waited up for him? 

He finished off his cigar and gin before standing and slowly lifting Carmen up in his arms, cradling her close. She stirred a bit and her eyes opened wistfully, looking up. "Aahhh, welcome home Calvera." She said weakly. Sans kissed her forehead as he carried her into their room and placed her down on the bed. He joined in and pulled the covers over them, holding her close. "Thanks doll...and goodnight."


End file.
